Bella Swan: Patronne Tyrannique
by Dex-DaZzLinG
Summary: Edward Masen, jeune assistant d'une patronne tyrannique, va apprendre à ses dépends que certaines propositions peuvent avoir de lourdes conséquences sur sa vie... all Humans
1. Prologue

**Voici le prologue de ma première fiction** _**Bella Swan: Patronne Tyrannique**_**.**

**Soyez indulgent. =)**

**Merci a Popolove de m'avoir corrigé le prologue!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Voici trois ans que j'aie quitté Sitka en Alaska pour réaliser mon rêve,

devenir directeur d'édition dans une des plus célèbres maisons d'édition à New-York

ou devenir un célèbre écrivain.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait faire autant de concessions,

de compromis,

d'accepter des propositions,

ou même encore de faire des choix.

Malheureusement je n'ai jamais réalisé ce rêve.

Certes je travaille dans l'une des plus réputées maisons d'édition,

je suis assistant du directeur d'édition.

Si un jour je devais être publié,

ce ne serai pas pour mon autobiographie,

ni pour l'histoire imaginaire que j'aurais pu écrire,

mais publié pour le livre des records,

dans des sections spécialement crées pour moi comme

« l'assistant qui a duré le plus longtemps »

ou celle que je préfère:

« l'homme le plus masochiste »

Pourquoi ce genre de publications ?

Je travaille pour la fille du diable,

ou surement lui même réincarné

dans ce démon aux belles jambes, longues et fines,

poitrine généreuse,

de long cheveux auburn et des yeux chocolats.

Quelle réincarnation, tout son corps appelle à la tentation

mais malheureusement son attitude répugne.

Cette diablesse n'a qu'un nom: Isabella Swan.

Je suis le souffre douleur Edward Masen.

Je ne pensais pas qu'une proposition et les conséquences de mes choix auraient un impact aussi important dans ma vie.

* * *

**Dazzling**

Votre avis?!

**PS: Je ne plagie pas! Suite a une altercation avec Bellatrix qui publié MA FICTION, j'ai décidé de publier ma fiction sur mon propre compte!**

**Donc stop crier au plagiat...renseigner vous!!! Bellatrix a publié une note importante....**


	2. Chapitre 01

**Merci a Popolove et Olivia pour avoir corrigé se chapitre =)**

**Je vous présente le premier chapitre ^^**

* * *

Point de vue d'un inconnu.

Je travaille dans un cabinet de recrutement qui a une assez bonne réputation dans les rue de New-York. Je vois défiler des gens à longueur de journée; on reconnaît souvent les petits jeunes fraichement débarqués pour réaliser leur rêve. Il y a la jeune danseuse qui rêve de rentrer dans la meilleure compagnie de cette pomme mais qui finira sûrement stripteaseuse ou travaillant dans un cabaret. Ou alors avec un peu de chance, elle finira serveuse. L'exemple type est aussi le musicien qui écume tous les piano-bars pour percer à jour, qui se retrouvera à attendre dans son bureau que son nouveau rendez-vous arrive, dans un 18m² joliment décoré. Il y a aussi celui qui n'a que pour rêve de fuir son coin perdu et de profiter de la vie, finissant alcoolique, accroc à la cocaïne, profitant du panorama vu du trottoir ou sous un pont de Brooklyn. Jeunesse naïve, rêve dérisoire.

Quand on pense New-York, on s'imagine la belle vie, le luxe, Manatthan, Broadway, Time Square, les beaux quartiers et surtout l'emblématique Central Park. Pour résumer, le New-York des films, des contes de fées, des paysages idylliques des cartes postales que l'on envoie.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de mes pensées, machinalement ma main attrape le combiné et je parle comme un automate.  
_- Oui Robert ?  
- Excusez-moi, je voulais vous prévenir que votre rendez-vous de 16h, Monsieur Masen est là. Je vous l'envoie tout de suite ?  
- Oui, Merci._

Le jeune Edward Masen m'intrigue. Je parierais 100 dollars que c'est l'un de ses petits jeunes, fraichement débarqué, rêvant de gloire et bourré d'espoir. Je l'imagine dans son petit studio, les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir, ses mains dans ses cheveux cuivrés, perdu dans ses pensées, réalisant que son rêve s'effrite comme l'eau qui s'écoule de son robinet, déterminant la couleur de l'eau, tantôt verdâtre, marron caca d'oie légèrement plus clair de temps en temps.

Je le vois essayant de se rattraper à ses rêves, de se perdre dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus que lui, que ceux qui l'entourent disparaissent, qu'il n'entende plus les cris de plaisir d'Irina la russe qui se fait prendre sur leur mur commun du salon, faisant ainsi trembler les placos qui déposent une nouvelle couche de poussière de plâtre sur le canapé. Celle qui donne l'impression que le métro passe juste à sa fenêtre mais non, tout ce vacarme est dû aux vocalises et la force brute des russes. Il y a aussi, au-dessus, les enfants de Carmen l'espagnole, se chamaillant, se coursant et faisant grincer le plafond. La lampe qui lui sert de lustre vacille. A ce moment là, il se demande pourquoi il a quitté son village natale, pourquoi vouloir absolument réaliser son rêve, ne pas accepter la solution de facilité et travailler dans l'entreprise familiale. Je me demande s'il vient lui aussi du Texas.

Un mouvement dans le couloir attire mon attention. Un homme assez grand marche vers mon bureau, refaisant toujours ce même geste: passer sa main dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Signe d'une grande nervosité, on peut la sentir d'où je suis. Sa démarche est rapide, il donne l'impression de fuir. Il a ce besoin de changer d'air, comme s'il avait eu ce besoin immédiat de sortir de chez lui, d'oublier le vacarme constant qui l'entoure, de l'odeur de la poissonnerie du dessous qui remonte et rencontre l'odeur des nems du chinois qui fait le coin. Mélange subtile, odeur désagréable.

Un léger sourire se forme sur mon visage en imaginant comment Edward Masen est arrivé là, vagabondant dans les rues froides de New-York, son manteau noir fermé jusqu'au menton, enroulé d'une grosse écharpe, errant sans but, traversant Central Park sans s'en apercevoir. Au bout d'un certain temps, il revient à lui, apercevant son reflet dans une vitrine d'un café typiquement français, de légers flocons dans les cheveux, son nez rougi par le froid de l'hiver.

Un raclement de gorge me ramène à la réalité. Il se tient là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, un léger sourire amusé. suis-je restée longtemps dans mes pensées ? J'ai trop tendance à m'évader de ce bureau oppressant. Chaque seconde, chaque minute m'aide à tenir mes résolutions, à tenir le coup. Revenant à l'homme en face de moi, d'un geste de la main je lui indique le siège. J'ai l'impression d'être en face d'un autre homme, plus sûr de lui, moins perdu, plus blasé, comme s'il s'était fait à la vie de New-York.  
Alors que ce matin, quand il reprit vie devant le café, il était perdu, effaré de voir cette jeune femme courir comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, le poids du monde pesant sur ses frêles épaules. Il semblait peiné quand il a vu son visage, sa mine fatiguée, des yeux cernés, ternes et tristes. Mais le plus choquant pour lui, fut sûrement les larmes aux abords des yeux, ou celles qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle se tenait là, immobile dans la rue, déconnectée, bousculée par la foule, son regard dans le vide. Sa main gauche était crispée autour du téléphone portable. Son monde devait s'effondrer comme le tas de dossiers qui venaient de s'étaler sur le sol. Lui, seul spectateur de la souffrance de la jeune femme, essayait de reprendre contenance, de fuir son regard de détresse.  
Sans faire attention, je sors du café en compagnie de mon éternel ami le cappuccino. En le percutant, je renverse mon gobelet sur lui. Je m'excuse tout en ramassant mon portable qui m'avait échappé des mains dans la collision et repars tranquillement. Ici, nous n' avons pas le temps de se présenter, de s'offrir un nouveau café. On ne prend tout simplement pas le temps de vivre.

Le bruit d'une personne qui s'assit me ramène à l'instant présent. Je me secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées. Il faudrait que j'arrête de toujours partir dans mon petit monde. Il me tend mon téléphone en affichant une mine désolée.  
_- Désolé, nos téléphones sont identiques.  
- Ne vous excusez pas. C'est moi, je n'ai pas vérifié. J'étais assez pressée ce matin. Merci d'avoir pu me le rapporter aujourd'hui. _Lui dis-je en lui donnant le sien.  
_- J'ai tout mon temps en ce moment vous savez...  
- Si vous avez tout votre temps, un petit café vous tente ? Je n'ai pas eu ma dose quotidienne avec cet incident et comme ça, je pourrai aborder avec vous quelque chose. J'ai une proposition à vous faire_. Lui dis-je avec mon sourire « colgate ».

* * *

**Dazzling**


	3. Chapitre 02

**Merci a Popolove et Olivia pour la correction du chapitre!**

**Voici la suite!**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Depuis mon arrivée à New-York, je pensais avoir tout vu, que plus rien ne pouvait me tomber dessus mais là, je pense que j'ai la poisse. Après m'être fait cambrioler, renverser du café sur moi par un homme à l'accent texan et j'en passe.... je suis sur le point de me faire violer, plus je m'éloigne d'elle, plus elle se rapproche, me montrant si c'est possible, encore plus l'intérieur de son décolté.  
_- Mademoiselle Mallory, s'il vous plait_.  
_- Appelle-moi Lauren. _Me coupa-t-elle en battant des cils, tout en se léchant la lèvre.  
_- Hum... peut-on continuer l'entretien sur un ton plus professionnel ?_ Lui dis-je vraiment mal à l'aise. Depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, elle et son acolyte dont j'ai oublié le nom, me posent des questions plus intimes les une que les autres.

Sans avoir le temps d'esquiver le moindre geste, je sens que l'on me tire par la cravate, je me retrouve à deux centimètres de sa poitrine, tournant légèrement la tête. Je la vois me faire un sourire ravageur. C'est décidé, si je m'en sors vivant d'ici je me fais moine ou je fais appel à un chirurgien esthétique pour m'enlaidir. Une main dans mes cheveux me rappelle brusquement à la réalité.  
_- Hum Eddy, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends, Tu es le plus sexy des mecs que j'aie croisés et pour te dire, j'en ai vu défiler. Tu es d'accord avec moi Jessica ?_ À un moment j'ai cru voir un filet de bave quand elle a prononcé le mot sexy. Je frissonne de dégout.  
_- A cent pour cent d'accord avec toi. Cheveux désordonnés, yeux verts intenses, des lèvres excitantes, sa mâchoire carrée et pour couronner le tout, les plus belles fesses fermes que Dieu ait crées_. Gloussa-t-elle.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'épouvante où Lauren Mallory, déguisée en Donatella Versace, quoique la ressemblance est plutôt frappante, veut dévorer son plat consistant. Suis-je vraiment le plat ? Ligoté les quatre fers en l'air avec une pomme soyeuse dans la bouche et seulement vêtu d'une grappe de raisins. Tout mon corps crie: Appétissant.

Tout en me relevant rapidement, je fais tomber ma chaise et sors en trombe du bureau. Dès que la porte se referme, je m'effondre sur le mur. En ce moment, j'ai envie de tuer mon nouvel ami Jasper Witlock, chasseur de têtes. Plus jamais je ne me ferai amadouer par son sourire colgate, et son « tu veux un café ? ».  
Je me souviens de quand il a parlé de sa proposition. On était au café, échangeant des banalités d'usage. Puis il s'était lancé dans le jeu de me découvrir. Selon lui j'étais différent des jeunes qu'il rencontrait à son travail.  
_-Laisse-moi deviner... Texan ?_  
Je rigole légèrement et secoue la tête négativement.  
_- J'ai l'air d'un Texan?_ Dis-je faussement outré, puis en m'inspectant je lui réponds d'un air moqueur. _Je ne vois ni le chapeau de Cow-Boy et encore moins des santiags._  
Il sourit, surpris de ma répartie.  
_- Le chapeau de Cow-boy. _Dit-il d'un air rêveur, puis dans un soupir il rajoute. _C'est ce qu'il manque le plus à un exilé du Texas...Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène à New-York ?_  
_- Comment sais-tu que je ne suis pas d'ici ? Je pourrais très bien venir de Brooklyn_. Lui répondis-je faussement colérique.  
_- Tu as l'air d'un petit fils a papa fraîchement débarqué de sa campagne...Brooklyn j'y crois pas. _dit-il en riant.  
_- OK! si tu me confirmes que tu es texan, ce que je ne doute pas vu ton piteux accent..._  
Il soupire mais confirme en hochant de la tête, se demandant surement si il avait un aussi mauvais accent que cela. Il pensait que son accent s'éteignait comme ses souvenir s'estompaient, plus les années passaient. Je passe sous silence sa réflexion du « fils à papa ». S'il savait...  
_- Alaska. _Lui répondis-je fièrement en bombant le torse.  
On éclate de rire, cela détend l'atmosphère qui s'était faite plus tendue. Il siffle d'admiration.  
_- Alaska...surprenant...pourquoi avoir quitté ton nid douillet pour cela ?_ Me demanda-t-il en désignant la rue qu'on voyait de notre place.  
_- Je te retourne la question, pourquoi avoir abandonné ton chapeau de Cow-boy pour ca ?_ Luis dis-je en me passant le café sous le nez... _Ne me fais pas croire que c'est pour le café...c'est imbuvable._  
Il rigole et souffle...je l'entends prononcer: _navrant...mais quel phénomène...je pense qu'il fera l'affaire..._  
_- La même raison que toi, je suppose, le rêve strass et paillette_. Dit-il d'un air mélancolique.  
_- Rêve dérisoire_. Répondis-je sur le même ton.  
_- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?_  
_- J'aimerais bien avoir cette capacité, la télépathie, ou encore voyant, comme cela je pourrai enfin savoir de quoi tu voulais me parler... _Lui dis-je sur le ton de la confidence, puis je m'esclaffe en voyant sa mise mi choquée mi boudeuse.  
_- Tu veux savoir comment j'ai deviné que tu n'étais pas d'ici ?_ Me dit il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. je hoche la tête pour lui demander de continuer.  
_- Ta réaction quand tu as croisé la jeune femme en pleurs devant ce même café ce matin_.  
_- Hum...je m'en rappelle..._Lui répondis-je en étant parcouru d'un frisson, me rappelant sa tête déconfite, ses larmes silencieuses..._Alors cette proposition ?_  
_- Cette fille était assistante dans une maison d'édition_.  
_- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec... _Le coupais-je en fronçant les sourcils  
_- Laisse-moi finir, tu comprendras où je veux en venir_. Me coupa-t-il à son tour. _Tu connais « New Moon Books » ?_  
J'opine de la tête, c'est une célèbre maison d'édition, réputée pour les talents de ses auteurs et des écrits de qualités.  
_- Leur éditrice en chef a viré son assistante pour « incompétence flagrante »_. Dit-il en mimant les guillemets. _J'ai pensé que...comme tu as l'air d'un littéraire...et surtout tu as une bonne répartie...j'ai pensé a toi._

Un léger raclement de gorge, me fait sursauter. J'espère que ce n'est pas Stanley ou Mallory. En ouvrant les yeux, je tombe sur une jeune femme, des yeux marrons assez inquiets. Son visage me rappelle quelqu'un... Ah oui, c'est la jeune femme qui m'a accueilli à l'entrée, une amie de Jazz, Angela Weber.  
- _Monsieur Masen, vous allez bien ?_  
- _Hum, pas trop... j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer à l'instant._  
En croisant de nouveau son regard inquiet, je réalise que je ne rêve pas, je suis bien au « New Moon Books » pour un entretien pour devenir l'assistant d'un directeur en chef de la maison d'édition.  
- V_enez vous s'asseoir, il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un._

Je la suis docilement. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes se sont écoulées, tout ce que j'entends, c'est le bip d'une messagerie instantanée, un léger vacarme, comme si les gens se précipitaient. Un silence se fit, des bruits de talons qui frappent le sol, amenant avec lui une ambiance tendue dans l'air.

* * *

**Dazzling**


	4. Chapitre 03

**Merci a PopoLove ma super beta!!!!! =)**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

L'ambiance oppressante autour de moi me fit ouvrir les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, une silhouette se dessine, plus elle se rapproche, plus j'aperçois ses formes.

Je ne peux décrocher mon regard de ses hauts talons qui frappent le sol à chacun de ses pas, de ses longues jambes fines, de sa taille exquise, sa poitrine généreuse, son visage - le plus magnifiques que je n'ai jamais vu - en forme de cœur, ses lèvres pulpeuses, des yeux marrons... Quelle beauté, elle ressemble à un ange... déchu vu le regard froid et son visage fermé.

Un raclement de gorge me sort de ma contemplation.

- Arrête de la dévisager, si tu veux encore avoir une chance de travailler ici. Me dit Angela.

- Pardon ? Elle rigole légèrement.

- Arrête de baver et essuie la bave que tu as au coin de la bouche. Donc je disais pour avoir encore une chance de travailler à New Moon Books, qui soit dit en passant est l'une des plus célèbres maisons d'édition à échelle internationale, publiant des auteurs incroyables, talentueux et j'en passe... arrête de fantasmer sur elle immédiatement c'est un petit conseil, elle est l'intouchable.

- Sérieux ? Au fait très vendeur ton speech sur la boîte, ça fait très télé-vendeur, j'y ai cru pendant quelques secondes. Rigolai-je pour lui cacher le trouble que ses paroles provoquèrent. Je lui servis mon sourire en coin.

- Je suis toujours sérieuse.

J'allais lui répondre que Jasper ne m'avait pas raconté ça mais je fus coupé par une voix mélodique qui appartenait à cet ange.

- Angela ? Pourquoi m'as tu appelé ? A l'entente de son prénom, Angela reprend son sérieux.

- Désolée de t'avoir dérangé, Bells mais nous avons un problème.

L'ange hausse un sourcil, faisant signe de la tête d'expliquer.

- Voilà, j'ai reçu quelques plaintes de personnes qui sont venues postuler pour le poste d'assistante.

- Quel genre de plaintes ? J'ai donné une liste de questions à Crowley.

Angela dévisage quelques secondes son interlocutrice, puis pousse un soupir.

- Crowley ? Les gens se sont plains des questions de Mallory et Stanley, ils m'ont demandé si on était bien une maison d'édition ou plutôt dans un magazine de mode. Puis après ce jeune homme s'est fait comment dire... agressé par Mallory.

Depuis le début, je fixe l'ange en face de moi, je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense mais son regard passe du froid à une rage profonde, son visage se ferme, sa mâchoire se crispe, j'ai cru entendre ses dents s'entrechoquer à la mention du nom de Mallory. Elle serre ses poings quand Angela lui raconte dans quel état elle m'a retrouvé, c'est a dire légèrement défroissé, le nœud de ma cravate défait, mes cheveux désordonnés et le souffle court.

Sa voix n'est faite que de venin, le ton glacial quand elle parle me fit frissonner.

- Y'en a marre de travailler avec des succubes au cerveau ramolli et accrocs au shopping et aux grandes marques de luxe.

Angela se retint de rire, j'esquisse un sourire face à ses propos. Mallory une succube ? C'est tout à fait ça, une mante religieuse serait plus vrai. Elle se pince l'arête du nez, respire un grand coup et se retournant vers moi, elle me fit un sourire désolé.

- Je tiens à m'excuser au nom du New Moon Books et de Mademoiselle Mallory pour cet accident tout à l'heure et que cela n'entrave pas votre motivation à vouloir travailler avec nous, Monsieur...

- Masen, je m'appelle Edward Masen.

- Enchantée Monsieur Masen. J'espère sincèrement que ce problème pourra être réglé rapidement et qui sait, peut être pourrons-nous travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Me dit-elle avec un sourire qui aurait pu être sincère si cela avait atteint ses yeux, qui eux étaient restés froids et inexpressifs. Elle ne me quitte toujours pas des yeux.

- Angela, peux-tu aller chercher un rafraichissement pour monsieur Masen ? Il est un peu pâle je trouve, pendant que j'appelle Crowley, Mallory et Stanley pour qu'on règle le problème dans la salle de conférence numéro deux.

- Angela la regarde mi ahurie, mi perplexe. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction.

- Pas de problème. Au fait, il a fait quoi Tyler ?

- C'est lui qui devait s'occuper du recrutement.

- Pardon, j'ai cru mal comprendre. C'était Crowley qui devait s'occuper de mon entretien ? Alors pourquoi me suis-je retrouvé coincé dans dix huit mètres carrés avec de vraies nymphomanes ?

Angela s'excuse en me faisant un sourire désolé et mon ange se précipite sur le concubine du téléphone.

- Crowley, ici Isabella Swan. Vous avez deux minutes pour ramener vos fesses dans la salle de conférence numéro deux. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de ramener aussi « votre invitée ». Sa voix est dure, son visage est inexpressif.

Une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter.

- Désolée. Tiens, bois ça, ça va te faire du bien. J'espère que tu n'es pas en état de choc, il manquerait plus que ca. Jasper me tuerait.

- Merci. Lui dis-je en lui prenant la canette de coca cola. Ne t'inquiète pas, ne guette pas le contre coup, il n'y en aura pas. Pas de crise de panique, ni d'angoisse.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela quand Jasper t'as proposé le poste.

- Pas du tout. J'ai une question... Quand on parlait tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit qu'elle était intouchable. Qui est-elle ?

- Elle, c'est Isabella Swan, éditrice en chef du New Moon Books et accessoirement ta future patronne.

- Oh... Elle a l'air....

- Méchante ?

- Non, j'allais plutôt dire gentille.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Me dit-elle d'une voix triste, perdant son sourire. Bells a une sacré réputation.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle est surnommée « Lucifer » entre autre. Me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, tout en la fixant comme si elle cherchait à répondre à une énigme.

* * *

**Dazzling**


	5. Chapitre 04

**Je remercie ce qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fiction, de laisser une review, de la mettre en alerte ou encore en favoris! Sa me touche vraiment =)**

**Je remercie Popolove pour son travail de beta! Une fille tellement merveilleuse et géniale!!!**

**Je tient surtout a remercier plus particulièrement 3 filles qui m'ont touché par leur personnalité, leur sensibilité...leur délire! Elles ont rendu ma vie meilleur...mon msn est beaucoup plus gaie et heureux de servir LOL!**

**Donc je remercie Lou, Ma Babache Harceleuse, qui est une fille en Or, elle est géniale, adorable sympathique! Je tiens énormément a toi!!! Tu es ma BABACHE l'unique... j'aime ton harcèlement, ta maturité, tes délires...tes smiley.... ton petit boudin... =)**

**Hélène....Comment ne pas aimer ma petite éclair ...tellement discrète...tellement touchante dans sa sincérité...sa maladresse =)! Tu est une personne exceptionnelle, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te rencontré et enfin mettre un nom a cette personne qui se cacher derrière Fanfiction-Lemon... Ne laisse personne te dire que tu n'est pas géniale...tu l'une des plus belle fille que j'ai pu rencontré hihi!!!**

**et La dernière Manon...Ma coquine!!!! Tellement superbe!!! Tellement délire et adorable et j'en passe!!! J'adore déliré avec toi...humm Rob.... si tu veut je te passerai un peu Djokovic ^^ **

**Je bave!!!!! PTDR**

**A vous trois vous formé le trio inséparable, inoubliables et me prouve que l'amitié peut être sincère, que tout n'est pas que facette! Je vous adore trop...!!! A vous et au Lemon-Fanfiction =)**

**Bon trève mielleuse....et mièvrerie MDR! Je vous laisse avec se nouveau chapitre...assez court et pas super MDR!! Je vais essayé d'ecrire un peu plus long à l'avenir**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 04**

J'étais assez perplexe devant le surnom qu'on lui donnait, pour moi Isabella Swan n'avait rien de démoniaque, les traits de son visage étaient fins, angéliques, le sourire qu'elle affichait avec Angela était doux, même ses yeux qui me semblaient si inexpressifs, fades, étaient plus chauds, accueillants. Mais quand quelques coups frappèrent à la porte, son expression faciale changea du tout au tout, ses traits étaient durcis, son regard se fit noir, son ton glacial me fit frisonner.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous avez été convoqués ? Dit-elle en fixant un à un les nouveaux arrivants.

En face de moi, quatre personnes s'affaissèrent encore plus dans leur siège. Mallory et Stanley n'osaient même pas lever les yeux, toute trace de leur assurance ou folie passagère les avait quittée. Quant à l'homme, il redressait pour la troisième fois sa cravate, fuyant aussi le regard de sa patronne. Une petite rousse se dandinait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Un soupir d'agacement me fit sortir de ma contemplation.

- Je tiens à vous rappeler, que je ne gère pas une maison close ou encore une boîte pour puceaux en mal d'hormones, vous êtes dans une maison d'édition, votre lieu de travail... Il y a des règles à respecter... Dois-je aussi rappeler les conséquences si il y a infraction au règlements ? Donc Crowley... à l'avenir « votre cerveau », Dit elle en mimant les guillemets, restera concentré sur son travail, c'est à dire plus aucune distraction, vous n'êtes pas là pour sauter sur tout ce qui bouge...

L'homme déglutit, resserre une nouvelle fois son nœud de cravate puis hoche la tête sans affronter son regard.

- Bien, au suivant. Dit elle en claquant des mains. Mallory, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? La dite Mallory me foudroya du regard.

Pour le rapport concernant les entretiens pour le poste d'assistante? Lui répondit elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Un coup de poing sur la table nous fit tous sursauter.

- Tu essaies l'humour avec moi Mallory ? Je vais te donner un conseil, affaisse-toi encore plus dans ton siège et fais vœu de silence, sinon je risque de te montrer à quoi peut servir une paire de Jimmy Choo qui te remettra surement les idées en place. Ça sera quoi, le deuxième, troisième blâme pour agression et harcèlement sexuel ? Tu as de la chance qu'il ne porte pas plainte pour l'instant. Lui dit-elle en me désignant du doigt. La réputation de la maison et celle de ton père en auraient pris un coup. Reprit-elle d'une voix toute aussi monotone. La fille nymphomane accro aux pectoraux et compagnie a encore frappé la ville de New-York. Tu vas t'excuser et promettre de rester éloignée de lui s'il convient pour le poste. Sinon ton père ne sera pas heureux d'apprendre les agissements de sa petite perfide de fille. Mallory adressa un regard glacial à Isabella, cette dernière lui rendit bien, puis affichant un sourire sournois elle enchaina... Je me demande entre des millions de dollars et sa fille, il choisirait quoi ?

Mallory allait lui répondre mais Isabella lui coupa la parole

- J'éviterais de répondre a ta place, tout le monde ici connait la réponse, tu essaierais juste de te convaincre.

Isabella les regarde un à un, Crowley, toujours aussi intéressé par sa cravate, Mallory au bord des larmes, quand elle en arriva à Stanley. Si cette dernière avait pu se cacher sous la table... Elle secoua la tête comme pour dire que c'est un cas désespéré, pas mieux que son amie. D'un geste de la main, elle désigne la porte.

- Allez bosser, je vais finir les entretiens avec Angela.

Stanley, Crowley et Mallory ne se firent pas prier. Avant de fermer la porte, Isabella les rappelle.

- Au fait, Crowley et Mallory évitez la salle de la photocopieuse, les archives pendant quelques temps et allez consulter un psychologue... ou un sexologue...

Je reporte mon attention sur la petite rousse, elle a l'air effrayée, perdue, elle n'était venue que pour un entretien qu'elle pensait avoir réussi haut la main vue la motivation qu'elle avait montrée à Monsieur Crowley dans son bureau. Elle reste là, figée, se demandant si elle devait les suivre ou attendre d'être congédiée. Elle allait les rejoindre quand Angela l'interpella.

- Mademoiselle, avez-vous de l'expérience dans ce domaine ?

- Non, mais j'ai souvent assisté mon ancienne...

- Savez-vous ce que c'est qu'un livre ? Lui coupa Isabella qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la feuille devant elle.

- Oui bien sûr, mais je pensais que Monsieur Crowley était l'éditeur en chef...

Isabella eut un rire bref, dénué de vie, quant à Angela elle esquissait un léger sourire.

- Désolée pour cette fausse joie, mais non, c'est moi l'éditrice en chef, et je n'ai pas les mêmes méthodes de recrutement. Fit-elle sarcastique. Donc chez New Moon Books, nous relions un ensemble de pages qu'on appellera communément un livre.

- Comme les magazines ?

- Les magazines ? On n'en publie pas ici, nous sommes...

- Pardon ? Pas de magazine ? Vous ne publiez rien sur la mode ?! Lui coupa la petite rousse d'une voix aigüe.

- A part « Le diable s'habille en Prada » ou encore « Confessions d'une accro du shopping »... Lui dit Swan en roulant des yeux. Qui sont des livres... Vous savez vraiment ce que c'est ?

- Oui dit-elle avec un petit rire, ce sont des films, je les ai adorés.

Angela et Isabella s'exprimèrent d'une même voix.

- Pourquoi cela m'étonne pas...

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez apporter à New Moon Books ? Reprit Isabella d'un ton monotone, d'où suintait l'ennui.

- Je suis quelqu'un qui est dynamique, qui s'investit corps et âme dans tout ce que j'entreprends, je pense pouvoir apporter ma connaissance de la mode.

- Pour ce qui est de vous investir... On vous croit... Mais je vois que vous n'avez aucune expérience dans le domaine littéraire, puis vous n'arrêtez pas de parler de mode, vous ne faites pas la différence entre une maison d'édition et un journal, vous n'avez aucune connaissance sur la littérature... Est-ce que vous aimez au moins lire ? Si oui, quel est le dernier livre que vous avez lu ?

- J'adore lire, c'est une grande passion... Je peux passer des heures à lire les articles sur Versace, le dernier sac à la mode, dernièrement j'ai lu « Pourquoi les femmes sont accro aux chaussures » et j'ai trouvé cela intéressant que l'on essaie de nous comprendre nous, les acheteurs compulsifs. La dernière fois que j'aie lu, c'était dans le métro pour venir ici, j'ai lu Cosmos.

Un soupir d'agacement venant Isabella me fit reprendre contenance. Cette femme n'a aucune cervelle, cela doit faire un quart d'heure qu'Isabella lui explique qu'ils sont une maison d'édition et non un journal.

- C'est une blague là ? Où est la caméra cachée ? L'entretien est fini Mademoiselle...

- Je suis prise ?! C'est géniale, merci !!!

- Pardon ? Vous rêvez là ! Vous n'avez pas le poste !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes une pseudo coiffeuse qui n'as aucun talent à part faire perdre du temps aux gens, vous n'avez aucune connaissances littéraire, vous confondez surement Peter Jackson et J.R Tolkien pour sa trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux, vous devez surement ne connaître aucune œuvre de Brontë, Austeen ou encore Shakespeare, ce n'est pas parce que vous savez prendre un rendez vous, marquer le nom d'une future cliente dans un agenda que ça fera de vous une assistante... Puis-je parler même de livre, entre un magazine d'une cinquantaine de pages et un pavé de cinq cents voir mille pages minimum... Il vous faudrait dix ans pour le lire et encore cinq ans pour comprendre de quoi ça parle ! Alors maintenant dehors ! J'ai assez perdu mon temps !

Isabella finit sa tirade en pressant l'arête de son nez pour se calmer. La rousse la regard ahurie, se relève avec le peu de dignité qui lui reste et essaie de partir avec la tête de haute. Quant a moi, je ne suis plus perplexe, elle mérite son surnom de Lucifer. En une heure de temps, elle a failli faire pleurer deux femmes et elle s'est énervée deux ou trois fois.

- Calmée, Bella ? Lui demande Angela en souriant.

- Désolée mais elle m'énervait. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une rédactrice en chef d'un magazine de mode ? Enfin Bref... Elle me regarde, puis soupire et reprend d'une voix plus calme. Monsieur Masen, j'ai lu votre C.V qui est déjà plus passionnant. Vous êtes toujours intéressé pour nous rejoindre ?

- Oui, j'ai toujours rêvé de travailler dans une maison d'édition.

- Bien, je pense qu'on va pouvoir aller loin tous les deux, vous avez su résister à Mallory, alors vous saurez me résister. Bienvenue chez New Moon Books, l'excellence de l'édition. Me dit-elle en me tendant sa main.

- Merci. Lui dis-je en faisant un sourire tout en lui serrant la main.

Je commence à sortir, accompagné d'Angela quand Isabella m'interpelle.

- Lundi, huit heures au bureau, avec un cappuccino et supplément de crème de vanille.

* * *

**Dazzling**


	6. Chapitre 05

**Coucou! Voici le chapitre 05 tant attendu ( Merci a Sonia de m'avoir harcelé sur MSN, j'aime quand tu fait ca ^^)**

**Je voudrais remercier celle qui ont laissé des review sur le chapitre précédent ( désolé j'ai pas répondu a tout le monde). Je tiens a remercier particulièrement _Caro_ et _Sandrine_ de m'avoir laissé une review a chaque chapitre alors que vous êtes over-booker. Je tiens aussi a remercier _Mimicam_ pour avoir pris le temps de découvrir ma fiction et de me laisser son avis.**

**Je remercie aussi celle qui on mis en alert story ou encore en favoris...**

**Ainsi que _Popolove_, super beta!  
**

**J'avais promis d'essayer de faire plus long...j'essaie...j'essaie !**

**Ah j'allais oublier! Comment oublier ma petite babache chérie, Lou alias _Mlle-Moon_ qui publie _Mourir par amour_, ainsi qu'une nouvelle qui vient de nous rejoindre dans le monde des fanfictions, _Droski_ avec _Falling inside the dark, _il n'y a que le prologue mais il es vraiment très prometteur!**

**N'oubliez pas le fameux forum _Love Lemon in fic_....**

**Voila je pense que c'est tout! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 05**

Le bruit assourdissant de mon portable en train de vibrer sur ma table de chevet me sortit de ma nuit sans rêve. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'indiqua en gros caractères rouges deux heures quarante cinq du matin. Je fronçai les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler a cette heure ? Pas ma famille, Esmée ma mère ne m'appellerait pas sachant le travail éprouvant que je faisais, ça la désespère de me voir ainsi, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment je pouvais travailler dans ce climat hostile.

Ni Alice ma sœur d'ailleurs, à moins que ce ne soit pour me faire partager sa nouvelle découverte en matière de mode. Si c'était vraiment cela, il faudra lui préparer un enterrement digne d'elle. Serait-ce Jasper ? Il faudrait encore aller le chercher à la porte d'une énième fille fraichement baisée et qui l'a viré à coup de pied au cul après être gentiment remerciée pour cette fameuse partie de jambe en l'air... S'il y a bien une chose que Jasper déteste après avoir fait l'amour, c'est bien faire la position de la cuillère avec une femme dans ses bras sentant légèrement la sueur. Chanceux, quel veinard. J'aimerais bien être à sa place, lui au moins n'avait pas une patronne aussi autoritaire, tyrannique autant qu'invivable, tout en étant épuisable à souhait. Tous ces qualificatifs résumaient assez bien Isabella Swan.

Depuis mon installation avec Jasper, grâce à qui j'avais enfin quitté mon appartement insalubre ainsi que mes charmants voisins Irina - sans oublier Carmen et son équipe de rugby que forment ses enfants - je n'avais aucun rendez vous galant et encore moins de coup d'un soir. En gros j'étais frustré et adepte aux plaisirs solitaires. Jasper me taquinait souvent, en me demandant parfois si je faisais vœux de chasteté ou encore si je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans les ordres. Edward l'eunuque... Quel compliment.

Après avoir passé ma main sur mon visage, pour chasser les derniers signes de mon état pseudo comateux, je décrochai quand mon portable se remit a sonner, pensant que si cette personne était aussi insistante, ça devais vraiment être important, quelque chose de grave. J'aurais peut être dû regarder l'identifiant de l'appel, je n'aurais peut être pas décroché et je serais peut être moins surpris à l'entente de cette voix.

**_- Masen, vous ne savez pas comment répondre quand vous recevez un appel ? Bref, j'ai besoin de vous_. _Maintenant._** Dit-elle d'une voix sans appel.

Putain Dieu m'en voulait-il à ce point d'avoir abandonné ma famille, ma vie là bas à Sitka, pour faire appel à cette diablesse d'Isabella ? Je me pinçai l'avant bras pour savoir si j'étais bien endormi. Je croyais voyager entre cauchemar et réalité.

J'émis un grognement au simple constat que ma patronne, la femme la plus garce que la Terre ait portée, elle qui ne respecte rien, ni personne à voir l'heure où elle m'appelait, osait me réveiller.

**_- Vous avez vu l'heure ?_** Lui dis-je vraiment énervé, oubliant les formules de politesse.

**_- Le problème n'est pas là, Masen._** Répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.**_vVous devez faire une course pour moi_, _Maintenant._** Continua-t-elle.

**_- Cela ne peut pas atteindre huit heures du matin?_ **Dis-je vraiment irrité par son comportement plus que déplacé. J'allais faire une overdose d'Isabella.

**_- C'est pas comme si vous étiez occupé avec une femme, Masen_**. Répondit-elle d'une voix remplie de venin.

Je soupire. Cela fait maintenant six mois que je travaille pour le diable en personne. Elle est la seule qui arrive autant à m'énerver.

**_- Bon Masen, je commence vraiment à perdre patience. Soit vous faites cette course, soit à huit heures, vous pointerez au chômage._**

Je pousse un profond soupir. Pourquoi ais-je parié avec Jasper que je tiendrais un an, travaillant à ses cotés ? Quand il m'avait décris le comportement de cette femme sans aucun scrupule à mon retour de l'entretien, j'avais cru qu'il exagérait pour me mettre la pression. Mais non, c'était vraiment Lucifer.

**_- J'entends vos ronflements d'ici Masen_**. Dit-elle pleine de sarcasmes.**_ Alors on s'est compris ?_**

**_- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il vous faut ?_**

**_-Une boite de tampons_**. Me dit-elle comme si elle demandait qu'on lui passe le journal.

**_- Sérieusement ? _**Criais-je au téléphone.

-**_ Non, je demande à ce que l'on m'achète du caviar et qu'on me le serve sur un plateau d'argent_**. Me dit-elle à nouveau sarcastique._** Mettez pas trois heures ! Je vous envoie mon adresse par SMS.**_ Dit-elle avant de raccrocher sans que j'aie eu le temps de répondre.

Je me laissai tomber la tête dans les oreillers. Je vais surement me réveiller, je suis en plein cauchemar. OK ! Récapitulons, je peux gérer ses cappuccinos supplément crème facilement, ses remarques sibyllines et encore plus celles désobligeantes sur mon travail. En plus d'être un tyran, Isabella Swan est une éternelle insatisfaite de la vie. Serait-elle encore plus frustrée que moi ?

Je pense vraiment être atteint d'une maladie mentale incurable. Si Jasper était la, il m'aurait dit d'aller consulter un psychiatre. Je me retrouvais à quatre heures du matin devant l'antre du diable, hésitant comme jamais. Devais-je fuir ou frapper à cette foutue porte ? Qu'est ce qui m'attendait derrière ? Est ce que je serai reçu par Cerbère, ce fameux chien à trois têtes qui se cache derrière le masque « humain » d'Isabella Swan ?

Après une dernière prière pour je ne sais quel Dieu, je frappe a sa porte. J'entendis vaguement quelques bruits de pas derrière. Puis une apparition plus que divine est apparue dans mon champ de vision, oubliant momentanément ma colère et mon envie de meurtre. Elle était vêtue d'une petite nuisette noire, avec de légers dessins rouges, puis un peignoir de soie à peine fermé, dévoilant ses formes généreuses.

_**- Enfin, heureusement que j'avais pas une crise cardiaque, j'aurais pu mourir**_. Me dit-elle me jetant un regard noir.

**_- Un merci ne vous tuerais pas_**. Grinçais-je des dents, incapable de me retenir en lui donnant sa course.

Cette fameuse course qui m'avait causé tant de honte à la caisse, malgré la remarque attendrissante de la vieille femme qui m'avait laissé passer, croyant que j'étais un amoureux transi, fou d'amour pour ma copine et que je m'étais levé aux aurores pour aller lui chercher ses tampons alors qu'elle est indisposée. Malheureusement c'était loin d'être la réalité. Seule dans mon lit trop grand pour moi...et me baladant à trois heures du matin dans une supérette de nuit, accompagné de tampons, d'une femme alcoolique vue la tonne dans son caddie et bien trop peureux de perdre mon job et de lui refuser quoique ce soit, je ne voulais pas réveiller Satan. Pitoyable, je l'étais. C'était certain.

La voix un peu plus chaleureuse de Lucifer me ramena à la réalité.

**_- Ne soyez pas en retard, huit heures à mon bureau et avec mon cappuccino. _**Dit-elle en me claquant la porte au nez.

A huit heures moins dix, j'étais devant son bureau avec son habituel cappuccino bien en mains et son emploi du temps de la journée, retenant mon envie de lui faire avaler par les narines. J'avoue que j'étais un peu sur les nerfs. Quoi de plus normal, quand on vous réveille a environ trois heures du matin, qu'on vous ferme la porte au nez sans un merci, ni reconnaissance et qu'en plus en arrivant dans l'ascenseur du bureau, vous êtes coincé avec Donatella Versace et la mini elle, respectivement Mallory et Stanley. Lauren colla sa poitrine contre mon torse, essayant avec ses mains baladeuses de toucher mes fesses ainsi que parcourir mon corps.

**_- Hum... une si bonne surprise ce matin, n'est-ce pas Stanley ? _**Gloussa cette blonde décolorée. Cette dernière gloussa comme une dinde.

_**- Alors Eddy, toujours en train de me dévorer du regard... Tu sais, je les vois bien ces regard en coin, ils sont tout sauf discret**_. Dit-elle en caressant mon torse._** J'ai longuement réfléchi à notre situation... On pourrait très bien se retrouver ce soir ?**_ Reprit-elle en jouant de nouveau avec le nœud de ma cravat_**e. ****Pour faire plus ample connaissance.**_ Continua-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

Heureusement pour moi, le bruit annonçant l'ouverture des portes sonna l'heure de ma libération. Une tape sur mes fesses me fit sursauter.

**_- A bientôt, beau cul. _**_G_loussa de nouveau Lauren, suivie par Jessica.

La musique de mon portable indiquant que je recevais un SMS me ramena au moment présent.

_« Lucifer vient de sortir de l'ascenseur. _

_Bonne chance à toi, elle a l'air d'humeur massacrante. _

_Paix a ton âme. _

_Ben »_

Je n'eus même pas le temps de ranger mon portable, qu'elle m'agressa à peine arrivé.

-**_ Masen, arrêtez de glander, vous avez du boulot. Il y a des nouveaux manuscrits sur votre bureau_**. Dit elle en posant un énorme tas de feuilles.

Un nouveau soupir vient de moi. A croire que je n'étais bon qu'à cela, soupirer, lire des manuscrits plus mauvais les uns que les autres et bien sûr, servir son cappuccino. Plus qu'une chose à faire, me mettre au boulot !

Je pris le premier manuscrit de la pile. Isabella avait déjà fait quelques annotations comme "intéressant" et "très prometteur". Tiens, il y avait une note pour Angela.

_« A lire avec beaucoup d'attention._

_Au menu, tout un programme orgasmique._

_Une rencontre vraiment bien écrite et très lemonesque_

_Un lemon dans une voiture entre une femme pressée et un flic ultra sexy_

_Vive les Sexy Cop en action, quel fantasme !_

_A consommer avec modération si possible._

_L'intrigue au niveau de l'enquête est sublime et très recherchée. _

_J'en salive encore de lire une telle œuvre littéraireL_

_Un chef d'œuvre »_

Intéressant, je me demande bien sur quoi ma patronne pouvait fantasmer. Je vais lire ce manuscrit nommé _Excès de vitesse*****, _écrit par Pauline Pattinson.

Depuis plus deux heures, je lisais son manuscrit. L'écrivain a beaucoup de talent, je suis rentré avec délectation dans son monde, les personnes m'ont inspiré, que ce soit la diarrhée verbale, la maladresse de la fille dedans ou encore le personnage du flic, dégouté par ses parents. L'intrigue au niveau de leur relation et des embuches semées sur leur route m'a vraiment intéressé, puis le mystère au niveau de l'enquête, ces personnes retrouvées mortes dans la forêt, sans papier et griffées. Je me demande si je pourrais jouer au Freddy avec ma chère patronne, ils la retrouveraient morte, ils mettraient des semaines à savoir son identité et j'aurais au moins la paix.

**_- Dites Masen, faut dormir la nuit vous avez une sale tête_**. Dit elle en sortant de son bureau.

A qui la faute si j'ai une sale tête ? J'ai vraiment des envies de meurtres. Oh oui, définitivement un meurtre, bien sanglant où elle souffrirait de mille et une tortures. Sa mort serait longue et douloureuse...

**_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle Swan, je m'en occupe, il passera de très bonnes nuits_**. Gloussa Mallory en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

Isabella la foudroya du regard. Peut être que je devrais faire une liste... Une deuxième personne à tuer.

Je me dégage de l'emprise de Mallory et me concentre sur un nouveau manuscrit tout aussi prometteur, _Mourir par amour_******.

* * *

**Dazzling**

Alors verdict, qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

*** Excès de vitesse de Popolove.**

**** Mourir par amour de Mlle-Moon  
**


	7. Chapitre 06

**Coucou tout le monde!**

Beaucoup ont voulu tuer **Bella**, d'autre voulaient participer au meurtre de **Mallory**... je sais pas pourquoi lol! En tout cas vous êtes toutes unanimes sur la boite de tampons MDR!

Je suis contente , non je dirais même, je suis heureuse de savoir que vous appréciez le clin d'oeil aux autres fictions... a voir si vous allez aussi apprécier le clin d'oeil dedans ^^

Je vous remercie pour les reviews ( désolée si j'ai pas répondu a tout le monde...)

Un énorme merci a **_Sandrine50_** pour la pub! Je t'adore tu le sais...vive MSN =), ne sois pas jalouse de **Popo**, petit secret entre nous, **Rob** a plein de maitresses * sifflote* _(N/Popo : Comment ça Rob a pleins de maitresses? JE SUIS PAS AU COURANT!)_

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte favoris et story alert.**

Je n'oublie pas ma **SUPER beta _POPOLOVE_**... qui voudra me tuer...en lisant ce chapitre...Espérons que **Lou**, ma **babache** pourra la calmer et me réanimer MDR * sifflote* _(N/Babache: *Prépare le réanimateur...*) (N/Popo : *Prépare ses gants de boxe*_)**  
**

Je remercie les folles de **MSN**, notamment **_Mlle Moon_** (ma babache), **_Droski_** (ma n'éclair chocolatée), **_A single night_** (ma coquine trop sexy hihi...qui laisse pas de review), **_Edwardienne100_** (qui a pris le temps de me lire), **_Edward Cullen Addict_** (* CHEER cheer* Soniaaaaaa... ma nouvel harceleuse) et bien sur **_Sandrine50_**_..._**_Mel031_**_!_

**Merci a _MIMICAM_**, pour tes reviews laissées, ainsi que tes commentaires sur **Starbucks Twilight** ! Je vous conseille vivement sa fiction : "_Il est temps pour toi de vivre ta vie"_

**Merci **aussi aux lemoniaques du** soldat lemon: _Caro30, Eliloulou et Savine2B_ **d'avoir pris le temps de me lire! Vous êtes géniale!

Oula sa fait beaucoup de remerciement là...**  
**

**Réponse aux anonymes:**

**_Nadalexx_: **Contente que la fiction te fasse délirer =), il est possible qu'il y aura la danse avec la grand mère dans la forêt...elle est tellement hilarante cette scène! si je m'inspire du diable s'habille en prada...c'est inconsciemment que je le fait...comme je l'ai dit dans mon profil je m'inspire essentiellement du film la proposition

**_Alicia_: **Quand apprenons le pourquoi d'une Bella Tyrannique,je dirais mystère...mystère...non franchement je ne sais pas réellement quand, peut être quand il y aura un rapprochement entre eux...

**_Lilly-rose:_ **Je suis contente que la boite a tampon t'a aussi plu... Est ce que Edward et Bella vont vivre une histoire d'amour? Hummm j'aurai bien répondu mystère mystère lol mais forcément ils vont avoir une histoire d'amour...même si j'avoue que c'est mal barré pour le couple. N'oubliant pas que c'est une histoire Edward/Bella ^^

**

* * *

**

Pour les petite curieuses, car **_Héroiine_ **du sublime blog** Lemon Fanfiction**, partenaire de **Starbucks Twilight** ( ouais...un peu de pub fait pas de mal... * sifflote*) et** Edwardienne100 **m'ont demandé si je comptais faire des **POV Bella... **y'a de forte chance qu'il y en a bientôt un... ou encore des points de vue d'inconnu...quand ma folie me guette...on sait jamais ce que ca donne...**  
**

J'allais oublier...la je serais morte c'est sûr ! Une fiction sur **Jasper**...( Plutot **Jackson Rathbone** *bave*) vient de naitre...l'auteur est **Mademoiselle Mancini**, si vous êtes fan de Jasper, je vous la conseille même si il n'y a que le prologue...et oué les reviews...ca mo**tive**!

**Je crois que c'est bon je vous laisse avec le chapitre 06!**

**Je remercie ma babache junior, Edward Cullen Addict (ECA) et bien sur Popolove d'avoir commenté ce chapitre.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

Mon reflet dans la glace faisait peur à voir, je ressemblais à peine à l'homme qui avait débarqué neuf mois plus tôt à New-York. Mon teint blafard, les cernes sous mes yeux prouvant ma fatigue, accentuant l'éclat terne de mes yeux. Ils avaient perdu de leur éclat. Passant d'un vert brillant à comment dire... vert caca d'oie. J'étais plus que physiquement épuisé. Psychologiquement parlant, j'avais l'impression de revenir de la guerre d'Irak, marqué par l'horreur que j'avais vu. Je crois que je devais être un de ces soldats souffrants de syndromes post-traumatiques. Son regard froid, ses traits durs qui hantent mes nuits, dans mes cauchemars, je ne vois que ses yeux marrons, froids, distants, ou encore je me noie dans une tonne de cappuccino. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu croire à l'apparition d'un ange quand je l'ai vu la première fois. Maintenant je ne vois que le diable qui a pris possession de tout son être, de son corps. (_N/ECA : Mon dieu, elle t'a carrément terrorisé ! Viens voir tata Sonia Eddy, ça va aller !_)

Je ne savais pas comment j'arrivais à tenir, à me lever tous les jours aux aurores, pour pouvoir être prêt à affronter mon enfer quotidien, rythmé de taches quotidiennes telles que lui ramener un cappuccino, exaucer le moindre de ses désirs, lisant parfois des manuscrits dont l'auteur a un style parfois trop simpliste, fade, manquant d'originalité, des histoires sans grand intérêt, du grand n'importe quoi de la connerie humaine. Comment certaines personnes peuvent croire qu'ils ont un quelconque talent ?

Si seulement je ne devais supporter que cela et ses remarques acerbes, je devais prendre sur moi quand je croisais les « drag Queen » et ses assauts permanents. Je prenais constamment sur moi. Quand est ce que je craquerai ? Quelles seront les conséquences ? Après un dernier soupir, je me contournai de mon reflet, pour prendre une bonne douche.

Depuis maintenant trois mois, j'arrivais plus ou moins à esquiver les plans douteux de Mallory, ses attaques lassantes dans l'ascenseur. Ben Cheney, un de mes collègues et accessoirement le copain d'Angela, m'envoyait des messages pour signaler la présence soit de Mallory, soit de Lucifer. C'est grâce à cela que j'arrivais plus présentable au bureau, mes cheveux n'étaient pas plus désordonnés que d'habitude, ma cravate bien serrée, aucun vêtements froissé. Un vrai miracle. Heureusement pour moi, aucun signe de Mallory et de son acolyte.

En arrivant à mon bureau, je soufflai de soulagement en m'asseyant sur mon siège. Pour une fois, je pris le temps d'admirer la vue, je n'avais jamais eu le temps de faire attention à la vue panoramique que m'offrait mon bureau, Une vue imprenable sur Central Park, donnant un air calme, reposant. Contrastant fortement avec l'ambiance oppressante qui allait de paire avec Isabella.

Pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit de fiernenté, je sortis de ma sacoche, un énième manuscrit. A croire que derrière le monstre Isabella, se cachait une femme plutôt romantique. J'eus un fou rire incontrôlable quand je réalisais à quoi j'avais pensé, elle voulait simplement m'emmerder, trouver une nouvelle forme de torture, la seule chose trouvé est de me faire lire des histoires romantiques. Je n'étais pas du genre à critiquer tout ce qui touche au romantisme, je n'étais pas non plus un grand romantique. L'amour est un sujet tabou. J'aimais surtout lire, connaître de bonnes histoires, je savais reconnaître quand l'histoire était plaisante à lire, originale. Ce qui fut le cas, du manuscrit que je tenais dans mes mains. La talentueuse auteur _**Melissa Meraz**_, avait su me charmer avec les traits de son personnage Paul, tombant amoureux sans le savoir de la femme de son employé Jacon._(N/A: Coucou les filles...)__(N/Babache: AAAAh, ça! C'est magnifique! j'en connais une qui va littéralement sauter de joie!)_ _(N/Popo: O_O Dans les dents Jacon !)_ J'adore le personnage qui n'a aucun scrupule à profiter de la jeune femme. Dans son histoire **d'**_**adultère**_, l'auteur nous fait découvrir une histoire passionnante entre deux amants passionnés. Un vrai chef d'œuvre erotico-romantique. Je pense vraiment qu'il fera un grand succès.

J'entendis les bruits des talons foulant le sol, signe distinctif de l'arrivée du diable. Quand je sus qu'elle était à portée de mon bras, je lui tendis son addiction du matin, sans lui dire un bonjour ou même encore lui jeter un regard. Je savais à quoi m'attendre maintenant, je jouais le même jeu. Elle le prit machinalement.

_**- Masen, le rendez-vous avec Pauline Lautner est à quelle heure ?**_ Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de son bureau _(N/A: regarde partout...voit Popo arriver comme une furie...Popo...j'étais obligée...c'est plus fort que moi...me tue pas...pense à la suite ^^)(N/Babache: Je te vengerai ! yaaataaa!) (N/ECA: OMFR ! Sacrilège !) (N/Popo: FALLOOOOOONNNE ! OH MY FUCKING GORGEOUS ROB! YOU ARE SO DEAD RIGHT NOW !)  
_

_**- Votre rendez-vous avec Pauline Pattinson est à quinze heures.**_ Lui dis-je en insistant bien sur Pattinson, pour lui signaler son erreur. _(N/A: ROOOOH regarde je me rattrape...regarde qui vient a ton secours...)(N/Babache: *soupire* Heum...Comment dire...Tu as eu chaud aux fesses sénior! XD *sifflote* au moins, j'aurais pas a te réanimer ! XD) (N/Popo : ...Hmm... Mouais... J'aime bien le "insistant bien" hihihi Heureusement que Edward est là...^^)  
_

Elle confirma d'un hochement de tête.

_**- Vous la ferez entrer et vous irez me chercher une commande, je vous donnerai l'adresse en temps et en heure**_. Me dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans son bureau. Je repris tranquillement ma lecture, abdiquant une nouvelle fois, espérant que ça ne soit pas aussi horrible que l'épisode du tampon.

C'est comme ca, que je me suis retrouvé en plein vendredi après midi, dans un froid glaciale a dévisager la vitrine du **« Divine Crépuscule »**. J'allais avancer, quand mon téléphone portable sonna. Je décrochai sans regarder l'identifiant, supposant que c'était ma patronne, me disant de bouger mes fesses.

_**- Oui ?**_

**_- Bonjour Edward_**. Dit une voix que je reconnus facilement

**_- Bonjour maman_**. Lui répondis-je d'une voix remplie de remords. La culpabilité commençait à me ronger. Cela faisait quelques jours que j'évitais ses appels.

_**- Edward, comment vas-tu ? Il y a bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles**_. Dit-elle d'une voix digne d'une mère grondant son enfant.

_**- Bien et vous ? Alice n'est pas trop insupportable ?**_ Lui répondis-je, évitant à tout pris le sujet fâcheux. Alors comme toujours je détournais la conversation, comme je savais si bien le faire.

_**- Alice va bien, je ne t'appelle pas pour cela, tu le sais très bien... Je ne vais pas tourner au tour du pot, tu es notre fils Edward, même si ton père est... enfin tu vois, tu dois venir passer les fêtes de Noël à la maison, il y a trop longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu, tu n'es jamais revenu depuis ton départ. **_Me sermonna-t-elle.

_**- Je ne peux pas... tu sais pourquoi.**_ Lui confessais-je après avoir poussé un long soupir._** Je dois te laisser. **_Elle allait me contredire quand je la coupai en continuant. _**P**__**romis je te rappelle, là je dois faire quelque chose**_. Lui dis-je en regardant a nouveau la devanture du magasin.

_**- Edward...**_ Dit elle d'une voix autoritaire. **_il faut que ça cesse, tu ne peux pas continuer à travailler dans ces conditions ._**_(N/Babache: Heum...Quelles condition? *sourire d'ange*)_**_ Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre parler de la proposition de..._**

_**- Maman, s'il te plait. **_La recoupais-je._** je ne veux pas en parler, tout a été dit. Je dois vraiment y aller, bonne journée**_. Je raccrochai sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. J'étais deja assez enervé comme cela. Je ne voulais pas parler de lui. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, tout en soufflant pour essayer de me calmer. Un jour ou l'autre, Isabella ou mon père auront ma mort sur la conscience.

Tout en avançant, je maudissais ma patronne, des envie de meurtres me tenaillaient à nouveaux l'estomac. _(N/Popo : Je veux bien t'aider à la tuer Eddy... Non mais sérieusement... M'APPELER LAUTNER ?)_

_**- Je vais te tuer Isabella Swan**_. Jurais-je dans mon souffle en ouvrant la porte. Machinalement, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, gêné du regard du gérant sur moi.

_**- Buongiorno bel Apollon.**_ Dit un homme chauve en remuant des sourcils/_ (N:/babache: *les yeux plein d'étoiles* Bel Apollon oui...*soupire rêveur*)_

**_- Hum... bonjour. _**_(N/Babache: Ben alors Eddy ? décoince toi ! profite de la vie, elle est belle ! lol)_**_  
_**

_**- Alors que puis-je pour vous ?**_ Dit-il en jouant avec la chaîne autour de son cou. Mon Dieu, comment un homme chauve avec du ventre peut rentrer dans une combinaison en latex plutôt moulante, pour essayer de paraître séduisant ? Était-il le père caché de Lauren Mallory ? (_N/ECA: mdr ! ça ne m'étonnerai pas..._) _(N/Popo : Le pauvre...)_

_**- Hum... euh, je viens chercher une commande...**_

_**- Ah bon ? Je t'ai jamais vu ici... je m'en souviendrais. **_Me dit-il en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

_**- Ce n'est pas pour moi. **_Lui dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux pour la troisième fois depuis que j'avais ouvert la porte.

_**- Arrête de m'émoustiller comme ça, jeune homme.**_ Dit-il tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. J'ai l'impression de voir Mallory avec un gode ceinture s'approchant de moi. Je vais faire une crise d'asthme, si ça continue comme ca, j'ai failli me faire violer par une femme, sosie de Versace, et maintenant par un homme à la limite du stéréotype sado-masochiste ? Il lui manque juste la cagoule avec la boule rouge dans la bouche.

Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi, quand je détournai mon regard de lui, chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire, j'avais oublié pendant quelques secondes où j'étais. Mon regard fut attiré par un présentoir avec une poupée gonflable.

_**- Intéressé ? Je l'ai surnommé Lola ! Mais vue ta tête de beau gosse, tu ne dois pas en avoir besoin, tu dois en avoir une sacrée coquine chez toi.**_ Dit- il en riant. (_N/ECA: c'est moi la sacrée coquine ^^_) _(N/Popo : Sonia, c'est beau de rêver...)_

Je hausse un sourcil, puis me rappelant que j'avais d'autres courses à faire pour mademoiselle Lucifer, je lui rappelle la commande. L'homme se dirige au niveau du comptoir, et fit signe de la main de prendre place en face.

_**- Nom de la commande ?**_

**_- Swan, Isabella_**. Crachais-je avec venin.

_**- Hum, Isabella, sacrée jeune femme, sexy comme l'Enfer. Tu es un petit chanceux**_. Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. _(N/Popo : J'aurais pas vraiment dit chanceux moi mais bon...)_

_**- C'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est ma patronne. **_Dis-je avec dégout dans la voix.

_**- Moi aussi, j'ai toujours eu le fantasme du Patronne/Secrétaire**_. Me dit-il avec un sourire coquin. _**Mais là, le fantasme c'est Infirmière/Malade, oh et en supplément Médecin/Patient**_**e.** Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**- Quoi ?** Dis-je ahuri.

_**- Bon je t'emballe tout ça... Oh j'ai mis où le vibromasseur violet à paillettes fluorescentes ? **_Dit il en frappant le comptoir. _**Sa copine Angela en était fan... **_Je faillis m'étouffer à l'entente du prénom d'Angie... Pardon? Angela avec Isabella? _(N/Babache: J'ai le droit de m'étouffer aussi? *ris*) _J'en suis tout retourné, c'est déjà dur de ne pas imaginer Isabella en tenue d'infirmière super sexy ou encore en souvrette... alors là, le fantasme de deux femmes ensemble... Un rire me fit sortir de mes pensées salaces.

_**- J'en connais un qui a chaud en ce moment.**_ Me dit l'homme, nommé Freddo, d'après le badge en forme de verge qu'il porte. _(N/Popo : Ptdr, sympa la forme du badge ! ;) )_

Il emballa les tenues, le vibromasseur avec une tonne de gel lubrifiant et de préservatifs ainsi que deux petits livrets...

_**- Hum...**_ Je tousse pour éclaircir un peu la gorge pour pas que ma voix soit rauque, vues les images qui me traversent en ce moment même... Isabella prenant soin de moi, toute les folies que je pourrais faire avec toute cette panoplie ! Mon dieu, Jazz sort de mon corps..._** C'est quoi les livres ?**_ Lui demandais-je.

_**- Tu les veux ? Allez pour toi c'est gratuit, tu pourras dompter ta tigresse**_. Me dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil, je vais finir par croire que c'est un tic. Il me les tend en souriant, je rigole légèrement en lisant les titres_ « Affriolant Kamasutra »_ et _« Kegel, l'art magique »_._** Voici le suprême Kamasutra.**_ Me dit-il en me tendant l'emballage rose. _(N/Babache: *s'étouffe*ptdr) (N/Popo : *Va chercher le réanimateur avec le brancard*)  
_

Je soupire en lui prenant le paquet, en me précipitant vers la sortie j'entends un vague **« Amuse toi bien avec ta diablesse »**.

Nouveau soupir.

Quelques heures plus tard, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil sur l'emploi du temps de Mademoiselle Swan, avant de quitter le bureau, je l'aperçus du coin de l'œil, elle s'apprête a sortir, elle a son long manteau noir dans sa main avec le paquet rose qui m'avait causé quelques soucis de concentration depuis mon retour. Elle se racle la gorge pour me signaler sa présence.

_**- Tenez Masen, quelques scripts pour pas vous ennuyer ce weekend**_. Me dit-elle avec un sourire sournois en me tendant le paquet. _(N/Popo : Le weekend il est avec moi, il risque pas de s'ennuyer hihihi... *sifflote*)_

Je fixai encore le paquet rose puis les scripts, sans savoir quoi faire, trop chamboulé par la présence du paquet et de ma nouvelle vague de fantasmes. L'arrivée d'Angela me fit sortir de ma léthargie.

_**- Bella, faut y aller on va être en retard.**_

Isabella acquiesce d'un signe de tête, sans me quitter du regard, attendant une réponse de ma part, puis elle hausse un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi j'avais pas encore pris son « cadeau empoisonné » du weekend. Après un énième soupir de la journée, je pris le paquet et la regardai droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

Après un dernier regard moqueur de sa part, elle se dirigea avec Angela vers l'ascenseur. Je foudroyai du regard son dos, les rires des filles me firent sortir de mon immobilité. Tout en secouant la tête, pour chasser à nouveaux l'image de ma patronne en blouse blanche et juste munie du stéthoscope, je mis mon manteau et les suivis avec dans ma sacoche, le nouveau prix de consolation pour cette nouvelle humiliation : des scripts de romans féminins pour femmes en manque d'amour, surement aussi dignes que des arlequins. _(N/Babache: Tu veux un câlin pour te réconforter? *sourire jusqu'aux oreilles*) (N/Popo: Lou, tu sors!)  
_

* * *

**Dazzling!**

**Et voila encore un chapitre de fini...**

**Alors verdict?**

**Comme pour le chapitre précédent, une review = un teaser  
**

**Melissa Meraz = Edwardienne100, auteur fabuleuse de Adultère, Comme son père, Danse et contrainte... **_(N/Popo : C'est ma siamoise qui va être contente ^^) (N/Babache: D'ailleurs magnifique histoire! ok ok, je sors, c'est plus à moi de parler là... XD)_

**J'annonce que je compte bientôt poster une nouvelle fiction, j'espère que vous prendrez autant plaisir à la lire que celle là ^_^  
**


	8. Chapitre 07

Coucou tous le monde...me voici avec un nouveau chapitre =)

J'espère que le teaser vous a plu... et que vous m'avez pas trouvé sadique...

J'ai débattu avec ma chère **HussyApple (Pomme Coquine) **sur mon coté sadique et dominante...Bon j'avoue ( sous la torture ) je suis dominante, j'aime torturé Edward et j'aime être une grande sadique. _* rire diabolique*_ Comme elle l'a dit...le sadisme devrait être l'une des définitions d'un auteur =).

Je suis contente vous avez aimer le Sex shop, j'ai eu peur d'aller un peu trop loin avec mon esprit pervers ^^

Vous avez fait péter mon nombre de reviews, j'en suis plus qu'heureuse...mais si les petites timides pouvaient se montrer sa me ferait super plaisir ^^.

Je rassure tout le monde, je ne mange pas...enfin...

...

Place au **remerciements**: _* roulement de tambours *_

Comme d'habitude, à l'une des personnes les plus extra ma tendre et chewie **Popolove** ( Je vous conseille son OS _**Coup d'enfer**_ et sa nouvelle fiction _**Murder in Chicago**_ )

**Droski**...pour ta bébilité sans faille. je suis heureuse que tu ai vaincu le virus ^^

**A single Night**...AHHHHH ma coquine de chevauchement...Merci pour cette magnifique review, quel magnifique déclaration que tu m'a fait la...sa mérite les fameux calins ^^

**Jurrassik-Twilight (F')**...Ma maîtresse d'amour chewie...Merci d'être tout simplement Toi avec tes haussements de sourcils subjectifs...tes délires...

**Sandrine50**... Alors toi je te remercie d'être ma 199ème review... tu es tout simplement géniale, je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance... _(oui Popo je sais tu es la 200ème...tu aura ta fessée promis)_

**Edwardienne100:** Tout simplement merci d'avoir repris l'écriture de _**Comme son père**_...ton Edward me manquais.

Merci aux autres membres du groupe **Lemon Addicts**, notamment** Mel031, Caro30, Eliloulou et savine2B...** _(qui croule sous le retard...courage)_

Une pensée à une de mes harceleuses...partit en vacance...et donc qui n'a pas pu commenter ce chapitre...**Edward Cullen Addict**_ (reviens moi vite stpp)_

Tu croyais que j'allais t'oublier ah oué..._**Mzlle-Moon**_...Ma babache...Merci d'avoir été ma première lectrice...et de toujours me motiver =)

...

**Réponses au anonymes:**

**Boune:** Merci de me suivre ici et sur sky...lis moi ou tu veut...mais lis quand même LOL

**Amini:** Tu veut être le garde du corps de notre Eddy? Humm moi je m'en lave les mains arrange toi avec mes folles furieuses...genre Popolove, F'...Edward Cullen Addict et tous les fans LOL

**Adara:** Je vais prendre note de ton idée, qui sait peut être qu'Edward finira par fouetter Bella _**dans son costume d'infirmière**_...

**Aulandra17:** J'espère que tu vas encore rigoler en image la tête d'Edward cette fois ci ^^

**Alicia:** Alors je vais pas répondre maintenant sur ta question...Pourquoi Edward est en froid avec Carlisle.. faudra lire la suite pour le découvrir... hihi (Bon ok...J'avoue je suis sadique...)

**Ma babache Junior**_ ( elle m'a laisser une quizaine de commentaire anonyme alors qu'elle a un compte...bref aller comprendre...c'est ma babache faut pas chercher ^^)_ : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, chacune m'a fait chaud au coeur, pour câliner Edward tu t'arrange avec Popo, je veut juste pas de sang sur les mains. Tu es sur que c'est la première fois que tu veut massacrer Bella? Hummm je pense pas imagine quand elle est dans les bras d'Edward entrain de prendre du plaisir _(OK on sort tous le fusil a pompe et toute l'artillerie...)_, je ne dirais rien a popo...sa sera notre secret...personne va savoir que tu es l'une de ses maitresses...OUPS =) Enfin on va arrêter la le massacre...

...

Avant de vous laisser en tête à tête avec mon chapitre _( commenté par Sandrine50 ( qui fut ma 199ème review), F', Popolove et Babache...)_

Je veut vous rappeler que j'ai commencer une deuxième fiction nommée _**Prête moi ta main.**_

**Résumé:**_ Edward Cullen croyait qu'il suffisait de se marier pour rester célibataire mais si le destin en avait décidé autrement ?_

J'espère que vous serez nombreuse a me suivre dans mon nouveau délire...

Je tiens à faite une petite pub pour deux répertoires** Starbucks Twilight **et** Lemon Fanfiction**_ (vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil) _de nombreuses fictions vous attendent ^^

**Bonne lecture**

_...  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

Quelque chose de doux, léger comme une plume frôla mon bras, mes épaules, mon torse. Cette caresse délicieuse répéta inlassablement les mêmes gestes, comme si le temps s'aretait pour me laisser profiter de ce toucher, de ce sentiment de bien être m'envahir. Ses gestes me procurèrent une sensation agréable dans le bas ventre, un léger souffle balaya ma nuque, son nez vint frôler le lobe de mon oreille.

Puis une voix douce, cristalline, vaguement familière me fit frissonner, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent à la compréhension de ses paroles.

_« Tu n'es qu'un pion, ce n'est qu'un jeu dont... tu es le perdant » __(N/F: Viens Eddypoupou, je vais faire de toi un gagnant moi... Un grand gagnant.) _

Face à ce dernier mot, j'essayai de me débattre mais en vain, j'étais attaché à ma chaise de bureau... Quand sa langue vint caresser mon cou, continuant jusqu'à mon épaule, j'essayai à nouveau de me débattre. Est-ce que c'était pour sortir de cette pièce noire et froide ? Ou était-ce pour l'inciter à continuer cette douce torture ? Ou juste la toucher... Je remarquai que mes poignets étaient liés dans mon dos. A ce simple constat, j'émis un cri de frustration, puis un autre à la cessation de cette caresse. Son rire se fit plus moqueur, plus diabolique. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour profiter de cette situation, d'en rire, elle aimait que je sois à sa merci._ (N/Popo: Si ça peut te consoler, moi je suis à la tienne^^)_

_« Tu vois Masen, je te contrôle, tu n'es qu'un pantin désarticulé dans mes mains, chaque fibre de ton corps reconnaît qui est le maitre. Tu ne pourras jamais me battre. Quand abdiqueras-tu? »_

Un seul mot vint franchir mes lèvres, jamais. Je n'abandonnerai jamais, je lui tiendrai tête. A cette révélation, une force inconnue prit possession de moi. Je commence à me débattre à nouveau, je voulais lui prouver que j'étais plus fort qu'elle. Elle pourrait me rabaisser constamment, me parler comme si j'étais son chien, me faire lire des navets, des bouquins romantico- dépressifs, je lui tiendrai toujours tête. A force de me débattre, je l'entendis soupirer, puis je poussai un cri de douleur quand mes poignets meurtris se firent ressentir. Je n'ai pas le temps de découvrir la suite des événements qu'un bruit assourdissant me fit réveiller en sursaut.

Mes poignets étaient réellement meurtris, enveloppés dans le drap serré dans mes poings, le sang pulsant dans ma tempe, mon regard balayant tous les recoins de ma chambre pour savoir si elle était vraiment là, que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un coup à ma porte me ramena à la réalité. J'étais bien chez moi, dans mon appartement en colocation avec Jasper, et surtout seul dans ma chambre. Essayant de reprendre une respiration moins saccadée je le fis entrer.

_- Tu as une tête d'enfer, ce matin. _Me dit il en guise de salutation.

_- Mauvaise nuit, je viens de me réveiller d'un cauchemar_. Dis-je en passant ma main sur mon visage pour chasser les derniers souvenirs de ce rêve. _(N/S : Oh, le pauvre Eddychou !)  
_

_- Un cauchemar ? Ah ouais..._Dit-il en me désignant mon entrejambe qui était légèrement dressée... _(N/S : Ouais, bon... Le pauvre, le pauvre... Finalement pas tant que ça.) (N/Popo: Bah si un peu quand même! Parce que il a rien pour se soulager le pauvre -_-')  
_

_- Euh... ouais... un cauchemar horrible... vraiment monstrueux..._ Répondis-je mal à l'aise._(N/Babache: *éclate de rire* On te croire Eddy, un vraiment vilain, monstrueux rêve hein XD)_

_- Je veux bien te croire... et quel monstre... le même que tu vas devoir affronter vue l'heure ! Tu es en retard mon pote !_

J'arrivais essoufflé au bureau, avec son fameux cappuccino, vu le léger retard, il fallait l'amadouer, posant mes espoirs sur son petit pêché du matin. J'allais enfin arriver à mon bureau quand une voix me donna des frissons dans le dos.

_- Bah alors Eddy, tiens-tu si peu à ta vie ? Ne sois pas aussi déprimé, tu t'en remettras de mon refus, c'est pas pour cela qu'il faut se mettre à dos Lucifer_. Ricana Mallory _(N/F: Elle voit la vierge éveillée celle là... *fais presque pipi dans sa culotte tellement je ris a cette débilité*.) (N/Popo: Euh... Ouais... C'est par où le service psychiatrique?)(N/Babache: Heum...Heum...Comme on dit, l'espoir fais vivre)  
_

_- Elle est arrivée avec une demi heure d'avance, déjà furax... encore plus furieuse quand elle s'est aperçue que son larbin manquait au poste_. Dit Jessica de sa voix nasillarde. _(N/Popo: Elle a traité Edward de larbin! A l'attaque!)(N/Babache: *sors le fusil à pompe*)  
_

Et merde. Le cappuccino n'allait pas suffire et si je lui signais un bon de torture ? Je ferai ce qu'elle veut durant une semaine ? Pas nécessaire, elle fait déjà ce qu'elle veut de moi. Ignorant les rires des deux pouffiasses, respirant un grand coup, bombant le torse, j'avançai vers ma mort. J'étais assez fier de moi, même si je n'avais pas percé dans ce monde, j'avais su tenir tête un an et neuf mois dans cet enfer qui est le monde d'Isabella Swan, éditrice chez New Moon Books.

Arrivant devant son bureau, je ne pus qu'admirer la vue, en face de moi, Isabella était derrière son bureau, ses cheveux dans un chignon plus ou moins lâche qu'à l'habitude. Son regard est encore plus terne, plus froid, sa mâchoire est serrée. En colère, elle est encore plus sexy qu'à l'accoutumée. Puis je m'aperçois que ses lunettes sont légèrement descendues sur son nez, lui donnant un air coquin, elle finira un jour par m'achever sans le savoir... Je m'apprête à frapper, quand elle lève les yeux vers la porte. Se sentait-elle observée ? Savait-elle que j'étais là ?

_- Tiens Masen, vous vous êtes souvenu que vous aviez un travail... avec énormément de responsabilité_s Dit elle en se levant et en contournant son bureau. Je reste figé dans l'embrasure de la porte, face à ce spectacle qu'est ma patronne, habillée d'un slim et d'un chemisier bleu bien centré, mettant sa poitrine en valeur, avançant vers moi tellr une panthère vers sa proie.

_- Tu veux retourner en Alaska Masen ? _Me dit-elle à quelques centimètres de mon visage. _(N/F: Ouh c'est sur qu'il fait moins chaud qu'ici...)(N/Babache: J'avoue...)  
_

Des souvenirs de mon « cauchemar » refirent surface, son souffle balayant ma nuque, sa langue, ses lèvres caressant mon corps... Un raclement de gorge venant d'elle me sortit de mon rêve éveillé, à croire qu'elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi, vu le sourire qu'elle affichait, je n'avais aucune doute, son haussement de sourcil attendait une réponse de ma part, mais quoi je ne saurais le dire. (_N/F: je trouve que c'est une salope, mon pauvre Edward, après il rentre effondré à la maison...)(N/Popo: Tu penses à le consoler au moins?^^)  
_

_- Alors Masen, en plus d'avoir perdu la notion du temps, vous avez aussi perdu votre voix et votre savoir vivre, Puis-je enfin avoir mon cappuccino tant attendu... Quarante cinq minutes de retard... Edward ?_

Trop obnubilé par ses lèvres, je n'avais rien compris jusqu'au moment où elle me désigna le fameux gobelet du starbuck du coin. _(N/F: Putain elle a un mannequin qui lui apporte son café *SUICIDE* je comprends pourquoi j'apporte aussi le café moi (h) ) _

_- Hum... désolé cela n'arrivera plus, promis_. Répondis je mal à l'aise.

Elle s'approche encore plus de moi, touchant ma main en prenant son gobelet, ce geste me procura un frisson qui parcourut mon corps, se logeant dans mon bas ventre. Mon regard s'accrocha à ses yeux chocolats, qui pour une fois ne me parurent pas aussi fades, une lueur qui mettait encore inconnue brillait dans son regard.

Arrivant à deux centimètres de mes lèvres, une main sur mon torse, elle se mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, au combien ce geste fut sexy... Je ne voyais de nouveau que ses lèvres, mon regard voyagea de nouveau entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce cela ferait si je les touchais, ou même les frôlais ? Sont-elle si douces ? Si plaines ? Si alléchantes... _(N/F: C'est moi ou il y a une putain de tension sexuelle ici... * ventile*) (N/Popo: *Sort l'éventail de Marianne James* )_ Quel seraient les conséquences si je franchissais ces derniers centimètres ? Sa voix froide me sortit de mon dilemme.

_- Y'a intérêt Masen, la prochaine fois, tu es viré_. Me dit elle, en me poussant en direction de mon bureau_. Maintenant bosse ! Tu a été assez incompétent comme ça, je te rappelle qu'il y a le salon du livre de Seattle à la fin de la semaine_. Reprit-elle. _(N/S : Et bien, pour une douche froide, c'est une douche froide.)_

_- Au faite incompétent, que personne me dérange, tu crois que c'est dans tes cordes_ ? Me dit elle d'une voix colérique, avant de claquer la porte de son bureau.

Voici plus de trois heures que je réglais les derniers détails du Salon du livre avec Angela qui fut en charge de l'évènementiel. Elle non plus, elle n'avait pas osé déranger Isabella, à croire qu'elle connaissait les raisons de son énervement. J'essayais de mettre de côté les souvenirs de notre rencontre de ce matin, son corps près de moi, ses mains sur mon corps, ses lèvres près des miennes... tout cela devenait bien réel, trop réel... se mélangeant avec les souvenir de ce fameux cauchemar.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle débarque en guêpière, porte jarretelles, talons aiguilles, accompagnée d'un fouet et d'une paire de menottes me demandant si je lui étais soumis et je lui déclarerais que je lui appartenais. Putain mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je me reconnais plus, même quand j'étais sorti avec Tanya, je n'étais pas comme ça. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, puis me frottai le visage pour chasser mes pensées peu catholiques envers ma patronne._(N/Babache: *fais les gros yeux*, t'as raison, sors toi vite de la tête lucifer!)_

_- Excusez-moi, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Mademoiselle Swan. (N/F: *Regard hautain* c qui... lui? )_

Un homme plutôt grand se tenait devant moi. Il avait les cheveux châtains coupés court, yeux marrons, habillé d'un costume Armani. Si Alice, ma petite sœur avait été là, elle aurait dit _assez plaisant à regarder, humm j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heures. __(N/F: *s'adresse à Edward son amoureux* Ed' tu sais que je t'aime mais quand tu te mets dans la peau de ta soeur, histoire de penser comme une fille, ça craint surtout quand ça parle mec... Et puis surtout Alice aurait pensé : "Je lui aurais bien arraché ses vêtements et commencé à le violer" Quoi ? C'est moi qui dit ça? Non.)_

_- Mademoiselle Swan est occupée, elle ne peut recevoir personne, veuillez revenir un autre jour._

_- C'est urgent, je sais qu'elle est là, si vous lui faites savoir que je suis là, elle voudra bien me voir._ Dit-il en haussant le ton.

_- Mademoiselle Swan ne veut être dérangée sous aucun prétexte alors... _Lui dis-je en désignant le couloir d'où il venait. J'en avais marre, le foutu mal de crâne me guettait et je ne voulais pas tenter le diable avec Isabella en lui disant que Monsieur Gigolo l'attendait. Je tenais à ma vie, si triste et torturée fut elle._(N/Babache: *s'écroule de rire* Moi aussi je tiens à ta vie 8D)_

On s'affrontait du regard depuis plusieurs minutes. S'il croit que je vais baisser les yeux il se trompe. J'ai été élevé à bonne école avec Isabella. Depuis que je travaille pour elle, je supporte tous ses caprices, ses humiliations et tous ses coups. J'arrive à lui tenir tête et même à lui faire le sourire en coin moqueur, aussi taquin qu'elle. Une voix mit fin brusquement à l'affrontement.

_- Alors Masen, c'en est ou ? Moins incompétent que ce matin ? Plus productif que d'habitude ? (N/F: GRRRR! )_ Dit elle sans lever le regard de son portable.

Quand enfin elle capta que je n'avais pas répliqué à son attaque sarcastique, elle daigna enfin me regarder, de la surprise, puis de la tristesse passa dans ses yeux pour redevenir l'habituel, terne, froid, sans vie... quand elle s'aperçut de ma posture et de l'homme qui m'accompagnait.

Son regard passa de moi puis à l'homme, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit, tiens, une première chez elle... A ce geste, je hausse un sourcil puis lui souris machiavéliquement, assez moqueur je le confirme, je reçois en échange un regard noir, signé comme à son habitude du grand Isabella, un regard froid, rempli de haine, intimidant de me taire. _(N/F: Cette fille gère, la fougère, sa mère et sa grand mère.)(N/Popo: Très sympa cette comptine pour enfant...)  
_

Puis son regard se pose sur l'inconnu qui la fixe depuis son arrivée, il a l'air légèrement énervé, ses mains sont serrés dans un poing mais quand il parcours le corps d'Isabella, une lueur de désir atteint ses prunelles. Pourquoi un sentiment étrange s'insinue en moi ? Serait-ce de la jalousie? _(N/F: oui mon coco, c'est ça. Mais l'amour sans jalousie, c'est pas de l'amour.)_ Faut vraiment que je sorte et me trouve une occupation pour assouvir cette frustration sexuelle depuis que j'aie débarqué seul à New York. _(N/F: oui fais ça! Un bon salopard, comme je les aime!) (N/Popo: Donne-moi l'adresse du bar ou il va aller! Si jamais on doit se rencontrer... *sifflote*)_

Il faut que j'arrête de fantasmer sur ma patronne, il ne pourra jamais rien avoir entre nous. Puis qui voudrait avoir une femme qui n'a aucun respect pour personne ? Elle ne se soucie que de son monde, il n'y a qu'elle qui compte, elle n'a pas de cœur, aucun sentiment. _(N/S : Maintenant, moi, je peux t'aider. Après tout, j'ai le même physique que Bella, avec les défauts en moins... Si, si ! *Sifflote* Bon ça va, ça va, arrêtez de rire maintenant. De dos, je vous assure, la ressemblance est frappante.)_

Un soupir venant d'elle me fit sortir de mes réflexions, et refait revenir l'inconnu a la contemplation de son visage. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, puis d'une voix habituellement neutre, froid, si je puis dire dénuée d'émotions, de vie. Comme si le fait qu'il soit la, ne changeait rien à leur situation, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, vu le regard de l'homme et l'étonnement sur le visage d'Isabella, ils se connaissaient plutôt bien... même intimement.

_- Que fais-tu ici, Riley ? (N/F: *Beug* Riley? OMFG interressant *se rapproche du Pc* ) (N/S : *Se rapproche également et se retrouve la joue collée contre celle de Farah*.)_

_- C'est ton nouveau jouet ?_ Demanda-t-il en me désignant du menton.

Elle sourit ironiquement, me jetant un bref regard.

_- Masen, allez déjeuner. Ne soyez pas en retard cet aprem, je ne serai plus tolérante et je ne supporterai plus un nouvel écart dans votre comportement._

Je rêve, c'est la première fois en bientôt deux ans qu'elle m'accorde mon déjeuner. Qui sait ? Bientôt j'aurais le droit à des vacances et je pourrai retourner en Alaska profiter un peu de ma famille, ma mère Esmée et sa gentillesse me manque énormément, ma sœur Alice et sa folie, qui l'aurait cru me manque terriblement. Je ne pensais pas qu'en partant pour New York, certaines personnes de Sitka me manqueraient autant, je pense que même au fond de moi, la personnalité de Tanya me manque, elle fut pendant un temps ma meilleur amie... mais la distance m'a fait du bien. Je reviens au présent en voyant que ma patronne me fixe, attendant une réponse.

Je hoche simplement la tête sans quitter des yeux l'homme prénommé Riley. Son attention fut sur moi, son regard est de pur mépris, une haine sans limite brille dans ses yeux. Je lui fais mon fameux sourire en coin, pour me moquer une dernière fois de lui, espérant qu'à mon retour il ne sera plus là. Il me jauge une dernière fois et se rencontre sur Isabella qui elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Un grognement venant du torse du dit « Riley », provoqua un léger fou rire que j'essayais de cacher en toux, quant à Bella elle lui répond en lui lançant son fameux regard noir qui provoque des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

Pensant que j'étais hors de portée, j'entends de nouveau la voix de Riley.

_- Alors j'avais raison, c'est à cause de..._ Demanda-t-il d'une voix contenue d'une tristesse assourdissante... avec une pointe de colère. _(N/F: Ok, *arme le fusil, cherche Dazzling du regard, et cours à sa poursuite* viens là, de suiiiiite! AVEC LA SUITE! ) (N/S : *Cours derrière Farah* Attends-moi, Farah ! A deux, on arrivera à l'avoir ! Elle ne pourra pas nous échapper bien longtemps ! *rires diaboliques*.) (N/Popo: Bon, je vais chercher un fusil à pompe, une matraque, une mitraillette et pour finir, le sabre laser d'Obi Wan Kenobi...)(N/Babache: Heum... ça, mesdames et messieurs, ça s'appelle un **THE END** digne des films hollywoodien... =D ma pauvre babache de femme... Ne lui faite pas trop mal hein...Faut qu'elle ponde correctement le chapitre suivant XD *siffle*)  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Ici Dazzling cachait au fin fond du monde... je tente de résister aux commando lemonesque...**_

_**J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimer ce chapitre.**_

_**J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez...**_

_**Merci beaucoup **_

_**A bientôt ( si je suis toujours en vie...)**_

_**Je vais faire comme Sandrine a dit dans sa review:**_

_**Munis de tampons et d'un gode, je suis parée a toute éventualité!**_

_**Aller le commando lemonesque je vous attend! hihi  
**_


	9. Chapitre 08

Et oui c'est bien un **nouveau chapitre **des aventures d'Edward, l'assistant soumis xD

Je suis toujours en vie, le commando lemonesque ne m'as pas eue ! Je ne savais pas qu'un gode et des tampons pouvaient être des armes infaillibles. PTDR

Je voudrais m'excusez pour le retard qui s'accumule, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le teaser...

Je vous remercie pour les **reviews**, elles sont un véritable bonheur pour moi, j'adore lire vos réactions...merci pour les **mises en alertes** et **favoris**. Je suis contente que ma fiction plaise xD

J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à coucher sur papiers mes idées pour ce chapitre, il y a du avoir 4 versions du chapitre...j'ai été assez insatisfaite en général. Le commando lemonesque ( _particulièrement Amandine, Hélène, Ma Farah, Popolove_) m'a beaucoup aidée pour ce chapitre, merci de m'avoir écoutée et surtout supportée. xD

Place aux remerciement: Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissée une review, m'avoir fait sourire, à Greg ( et oué j'ai un LECTEUR), aux fameux groupes MSN ( je ne citerai pas tout le monde vu le nombre... xD), à Popolove pour sa correction, à F', Droski, Mzlle-Moon pour les commentaires du chapitre.

**Réponses au anonymes:**

- **_Boune:_** Merci ma bibounouille de m'avoir cacher chez toi quand j'avais le commando lemonesque aux fesses, tu m'adore et me déteste en même temps tu me brise le coeur la *essaye de verser une larme*. Tu comprendra pourquoi on aime tant couper en plein milieu...tant de suspense... quand tu bougera enfin ton popotin pour nous écrire un OS...ou même une fiction... xD

**- _Moderock: _** Je te remercie pour tout ses compliments, je suis contente que tu aime mon style. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ^^

- _**Flo: **_Je suis contente que tu aime le contexte de l'histoire. Pour une fois les rôles sont inversé, Pour Riley et le pourquoi d'une Bella méchante...je ne peut trop rien dire...qui lira verra xD

- **_Adara:_** En effet edward est peut être un soumis refoulé, et qui sait je reprendrais ton idée, Bella lui donnerai des bons coup de fouet PTDR.

- _**Marie: **_Je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire te plait, si les commentaires te dérange ne les lis pas... comme tu l'a dit elle sont entre parenthèse et en italique... quand je lit certaine fiction j'ai pas envie de les lires bah je le fait pas... en tout cas désolé mais mes chapitres resteront commenter, les autres lectrices adorent donc voila ^^

_Avant de vous laisser, je vais parler d'un truc rapidement. Si vous connaissez l'auteur **Popolove**, ainsi que **Jurasik-in-Twilight**, dernièrement vous avez pu lire** leurs notes d'auteurs**, vous lirez aussi celle de **Mzelle-Moon**... des rumeurs courent un peu partout sur nous... nous insultant au passage, inventant des tas de conneries...dont elle seule a le secret de fabrication ***lève les yeux au ciel*** si on l'écoutait sérieusement, c'est un complot qui s'est monté contre elle...pire que les connerie qu'on peut lire au sujet du 11 Septembre ou encore sur la mort de Michael Jackson... Je n'ai rien à dire de spécial sur ca, je sais qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait mais surtout ou est la vérité dans toute cette histoire, je n'ai** rien à me reprocher et surtout rien à jalouser**... cette personne a tendance à oublier que nous sommes là pour** partager une passion commune** et non se lancer dans une pseudo guerre...comme elle le fait croire... J'ai simplement envie de dire à celle qui ont entendu des choses, ne croyez pas tout ce que l'on vous raconte, n'écoutez pas les " on dit " et surtout ne jugez pas sans tout connaitre... soyez plus **mature **qu'elle...c'est dommage si vous croyez tout..._ sur ce, bonne lecture, je vous laisse en compagnie de sexy assistant :p

* * *

Chapitre 08

**PDV Bella**

Tout en observant la pluie tomber par ma fenêtre, je poussai un nouveau soupir. Je me reconnaissais plus. Depuis quand étais-je comme cela ? Aucune idée. Enfin si, j'avais bien sûr une petite idée... Depuis qu'Edward Masen était entré dans ma vie, bousculant tout sur son passage. _(N/F: Elle traite Edward d'hippopotame la ? :o )_ Cet homme avait tout pour me faire sortir de mes gongs avec autant de facilité que c'en était déconcertant et doublement irritable. Fallait me comprendre, ce mec a des yeux verts intenses qui, à plusieurs reprise avaient failli percer le mur si bien bâti autour de moi, son sourire en coin m'avait rendue toute tremblante._(N/Droski : Ca je confirme…)_ Rien que de l'imaginer à cette instant, de drôles de sensation parcoururent mon corps, ma respiration devint plus rapide, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je poussai un nouveau soupir, je n'avais aucun contrôle sur tout cela, alors comme à mon habitude, je fuyais, je repoussais tout ce qui m'était inconnu._(N/Babache: Isabella en mode doute... merde, c'est une journée mémorable.) (N/Popo : AMEN !)  
_

Fixant de nouveau cette pluie battante, se déversant sur central parc ouest, je réfléchissais encore une fois à comment en étais-je arrivé là, comment j'avais pu m'enfermer chez moi, me coupant du reste du monde, à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Si je continuais ainsi, j'allais devenir folle. Pourquoi fixais-je ainsi la pluie ? Elle ne me donnera jamais les réponses à mes questions. Étais-je prête à affronter la réalité de ma vie? Assurément pas. Si je faisais le constat de ma vie depuis ces derniers jours, un seul mot pourrait me résumer : Pathétique. _(N/F: Parfaite! Ouais, putain elle a un Edward assistant soumis et elle trouve sa vie pathétique ? :o) (N/Popo: Moi j'échange ^^ Donne-moi ta vie Bella xD)  
_

Vendredi, j'avais été mise au pied du mur de ma vie, j'étais face au plus grand des dilemmes. C'est là, dans mon bureau que j'avais enfin réalisé dans quel merde j'étais. D'un côté j'avais Riley. Comment décrire ma relation avec lui ? Je ne savais pas exactement. Il était l'homme avec qui je partageais mes nuits, libérant avec lui toute cette frustration, cette tension en moi seulement il n'était pas mon petit ami. Mais il était plus que mon plan cul fixe. Il était tout simplement Riley pensais-je avec humour._ (N/ F: J'aime pas son humour, j'aime pas Riley, j'aime personne) (N/Popo: *Pense comme Farah* )_ Je pense que j'aurais pu lui offrir plus s'il n'y avait pas eu lui...

Je venais maintenant à regretter mon choix, pourquoi a t il fallu qu'il se présente pour le poste d'assistant ? Pourquoi cette pimbêche de Mallory avait-elle encore fait des siennes ? Pour calmer ce nouvel élan de colère, je me versai un verre de vodka.

L'avalant cul sec, je pensais à Edward Masen, assistant foutrement sexy et soumis et souris de nouveau en pensant à tout ce que je lui faisais subir, j'aimais sentir le contrôle que j'avais sur lui, c'était un sentiment grisant, euphorique, de sentir ses faibles résistances s'amoindrir dans mes mains. Je savais bien sûr que je jouais avec le feu et que j'allais me bruler. Ce jeu entre nous était trop dangereux, on allait finir par en souffrir. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas cette situation ? N'avait il aucun instinct de préservation ? Lui seul pouvait arrêter tout ca, il était trop tard de mon coté, pour pouvoir arrêter, comme on dit souvent les dès étaient lancés. Faudra assumé les conséquences._ (N/Popo: Elle en fait pas un peu trop ? C'est juste un béguin Bella, pas la fin du monde O_o )_

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre mon comportement dans ce bureau face à eux. J'avais été troublée de voir Riley, se tenant à coté de Masen, j'avais été claire avec lui, quand j'avais mis un frein à notre relation. A la vue de son regard, j'avais compris que ce n'était pas clair, l'espoir y régnait. Puis Masen avait souri, je n'avais pas pu quitter son visage du regard, mon coeur s'était mis à battre plus vite, pour retrouver une course plus ou moins normale aux grognements de Riley. J'avais été incapable après cela de soutenir le regard interrogateur d'Edward et encore moins celui dévasté de Riley. J'avais déclaré forfait, j'avais rangé mes émotions au plus profond de moi, promettant de les analyser plus tard, de mettre un mot sur tout ce merdier. Alors j'avais de nouveau fui, j'avais écourté ma discussion avec Riley après avoir congédié Edward, prétextant des rendez vous importants lorsqu'il avait voulu savoir ce que Masen représentait pour moi. Je n'allais pas lui répondre que je n'en savais foutrement rien alors que d'habitude j'avais toujours réponse à tout. Devrais je lui dire que ce mec aussi minable fut-il a mes yeux, me retournait complètement le cerveau? Non je ne pouvais décidément pas le faire souffrir encore plus. Je n'avais cessé de ressasser mon histoire plus ou moins particulière avec Riley, je l'adorais certes, je passais de bons moments avec lui, on s'entendait très bien sur le plan sexuel mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. _(N/F: Manquerais plus que ça tiens, pfff)_ Comment je le savais ? Aucune idée, je n'avais jamais connu l'amour, pour moi c'était un simple mot désignant des sentiments éphémères superflus. Je savais juste que Riley n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler l'homme de ma vie, puis comment pouvais-je me dire que c'était lui quand mon cerveau revenait toujours à Masen ? Même si loin de lui, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait aucune emprise sur moi, qu'il n'était pas aussi néfaste pour ma vie. _(N/Babache: Isabella, Isabella, désespérante par moment.) (N/Popo: *Reste sans voix* ... Elle a osé traité Edward de minable ? Oo)  
_

Après tout j'étais la patronne, j'avais le pouvoir et lui n'était que mon laquet, un pion que j'allais briser, anéantir, pousser dans ses retranchements, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'abdiquer. Je m'en faisais la promesse, Edward Masen serait bientôt du passé, un souvenir lointain, ne laissant qu'une faible trace de son passage.

C'est sur cette promesse que le lundi, j'avais pris la direction de l'aéroport JFK, pour la semaine du salon du livre qui se déroulait à Seattle.

Arrivant non loin de la salle d'enregistrement, je le vis avachi sur le siège, le visage dans ses mains. J'avançai vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, bien décidée à l'emmerder un peu, décidée de voir si j'avais toujours le contrôle. Qu'est ce que serait une bonne journée, si elle ne commençait pas par taquiner mon cher et tendre Masen ? Il ne m'entendait toujours pas venir vers lui, j'eus alors le temps de reprendre contenance, prendre un visage impassible avant qu'il ne remarque mon trouble d'être face à lui.

En m'éclaircissant la gorge, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je remarque tout son corps se tendre. Le jeu recommençait de nouveau.

**- Masen, le cappuccino il es où ? Vous savez il n'est pas facultatif**. L'apostrophai-je. _(N/Droski : J'ai envie de dire c'est du bébilité craché *sifflote*) (N/Babache: Et la politesse c'est facultatif? ^_^')  
_

Me tenant juste à coté de lui, je pouvais entendre ses dents grincer. Puis comme s'il était résigné, il soupira et releva la tête vers moi. Ce que je vis me glaça d'effroi, j'essayais de me montrer insensible devant lui, son regard si intense était froid et terne, ses cernes habituelles étaient encore plus prononcées, son visage était déformé par la colère. A ce constat, je me faisais une petite danse de la victoire dans ma tête, à peine une phrase et Monsieur était déjà sur les nerfs. Chapeau bas Bella ! Si aucun meurtre n'avait été commis pendant le vol, l'humanité pourrait survivre à tout._(N/Droski : Dazzling comment peux-tu être aussi cruelle avec un apollon pareil ? )_

**- Bonjour Edward ! Comment allez vous ?... Isabella je vais bien et vous ?... mais super bien, j'ai passé un week end extraordinaire et vous donc ? Moi c'était fantastique. Je vous remercie de me le demander et de l'intérêt que vous me portez. **Me dit il d'une voix d'où suintait le sarcasme. _(N/Babache: Et dans les dents, Isabella, j'ai envie dire. *sifflote) _

Ah ! gros nuage à l'horizon. Je regardai à droite puis à gauche, me demandant si finalement c'était bien mon pathétique assistant face à moi, qui osait me parler ainsi. Me rendant compte que sa colère m'était destinée, je souris d'un ton moqueur, ce qui l'énerva encore plus, vu comment les jointures de ses mains devenaient blanche. Oh Dieu venez-moi en aide, je ne peux décidément pas arrêter ce jeu, le voir comme ça, créait de nouvelles sensations dans mon bas ventre. Ses poings qui se serrent, sa mâchoire qui se contracte, cette veine qui pulse au niveau de se tempe... Je me repris vite, j'allais lui montrer qui détenait les rennes. _(N/Babache: Oui, vas y, reprend les devant!)_

**- Finie votre petite crise existentielle** ? Lui demandais-je le regardant de haut._(N/F: MDR! Méchante Bella ;O) _**Bien**. Continuais-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. **Votre vie privée Masen, ne m'intéresse aucunement, vous pourriez même vous taper Mallory en dehors du travail, que je m'en fous. Même si je pense qu'elle mérite quand même mieux que cela**. Finis je en le désignant d'une mine dégoutée. _(N/Popo : Ce serait pas plutôt le contraire ? O_o Bella = garce è_é)  
_

**- Sérieusement ? Mallory ? **Me répondit il en me fixant de ses yeux fatigués. Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est bien un mec, tout ce qu'il retient c'est qu'il peut coucher avec cette siliconée de Mallory. _(N/F: C'te fille est la définition même de INDECIS! )_

**- Rendez-vous utile Masen, allez-nous enregistrer, ça ne doit pas être une tache compliquée pour vous, pendant ce temps là je vais aller me chercher un cappuccino, ça m'aidera avec un peu de chance à supporter votre incompétence flagrante**. Luis dis je d'un ton hautain. _(N/Babache: *grince des dents*)_

Prenant bien soin d'ignorer mon assistant, je pianotais machinalement mon blackburry, attendant enfin qu'on puisse décoller. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour oublier sa présence à côté de moi durant les six prochaines heures. Il était hors de question que l'on discute comme des gens normalement constitués, tout ce que j'avais à savoir de lui, je l'avais lu sur son CV, puis vue sa mine renfrognée, lui non plus ne voulait pas faire la causette. Un bon point pour moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, d'heures ou de minutes étaient passées mais quand je repris conscience, l'avion commençait à faire des cabrioles, je regarde autour de moi, espérant trouver du réconfort auprès de mon voisin d'infortune. Je ne reconnaissais pas les traits du visage d'Edward, un inconnu était en face de moi. Il me sourit chaleureusement, je hausse un sourcil face à son attitude. On va bientôt se crasher et lui il me sourit comme si j'allais être son dernier repas. Les hommes disent souvent qu'ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre les femmes mais ça va dans les deux sens, on ne comprends pas les hommes. Comment peut-on penser à ça juste avant de mourir ?

Roulant des yeux, je m'agrippe fortement à la main de l'inconnu quand une nouvelle turbulence nous frappe. Je n'arrive pas à rester calme, tout autour de moi n'est que cri et turbulence. Plus l'avion chute, plus je sers le bras de mon voisin.

Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je sens une pression sur ma main qui tenait fermement le jeune homme à mes côtés, ma dernière pensée fut : _Je n'ai jamais rencontré l'amour, je n'ai jamais laissé une chance à un homme de m'approcher... _

_(N/F: Tout le monde sait qu'il y a conne, et il y a en dessous, bien en dessous, Bella Swan)__(N/Droski : Quelle phrase magnifique…*-*)_

**POV Edward**

Dire que j'étais sur les nerfs était un euphémisme. J'étais exécrable avec tout le monde, je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. J'étais là, dans cet avion en partance pour Seattle et je me demandais si finalement après cet événement, je n'allais pas tout simplement démissionner. Je pensais que prendre sur moi, me voiler la face devant elle, allait pouvoir me faire avancer, accéder à mon rêve, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Au grand jamais, je ne serai plus qu'un assistant. L'assistant de Cerbère. Et oui ma patronne était ce fameux chien à trois têtes. Gardienne de son enfer. _(N/Babache: C'est vrai que maintenant en y pensant...)_

Quand je repensais à elle, c'était exactement ça._(N/Droski : PTDR ! Quelle magnifique comparaison xD)_

Son premier visage, celui que tout le monde connait, ce visage impassible, celle qui marche la tête haute, elle n'hésite pas à t'écraser si tu croises son chemin. La plus dominante et surtout la plus exécrable des personnes. Chaque remarque, parole prononcée étaient dans l'ultime but de t'humilier, de te faire sentir un moins que rien_.(N/F: Eddypoupou viens je vais te faire te sentir un homme, moi, un grand et fort homme)_

Puis il y avait son second visage, légèrement moins narcissique que le premier, son seul mot d'ordre, l'indifférence la plus totale. Là dans cette avion, j'étais dans cette phase, cela me convenait parfaitement, je ne voulais pas discuter avec elle, pour se dire quoi ? On avait simplement rien à se dire. Je la connaissais, elle était imbue d'elle même, égoïste et tout autres adjectifs péjoratifs la caractérisaient bien. J'étais vraiment trop en colère pour dire quoi que ce soit. Depuis vendredi j'étais furieux. Quand je suis rentré du déjeuner, je n'avais trouvé personne, son bureau était vide. Tout l'après midi, personne ne l'avait aperçue. Angela inquiète lui avait téléphonée, elle tombait constamment sur le répondeur. Aucun signe de vie depuis vendredi, tout un week-end à m'inquiéter pour rien, pour la voir arriver lundi, tout sourire devant moi.

Je réfléchissais encore sur le troisième visage d'Isabella, me demandant comment était-ce possible qu'elle soit aussi souriante envers Angela, gentille... Quand je sentis une forte pression sur ma main.

Elle dormait mais s'accrochait désespérément, elle avait l'air de cauchemarder. Tout doucement, je posai ma main sur la sienne, essayant de la faire lâcher prise mais plus j'essayais, plus elle renforçait sa prise.

Serrant de plus en plus, Isabella allait finir par me broyer les os de la main._ (N/F: Mets lui deux giffles *D) _Ne supportant plus la douleur, je la secouai au niveau de l'épaule. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour d'elle pour voir si elle rêvait encore. Pour la première fois depuis que je travaille pour elle, son visage est un vrai livre ouvert, il reflète tellement d'émotions que c'en est déroutant. Ses traits sont marqués par la peur, ses yeux reflètent l'incompréhension, de l'inquiétude mêlée avec du soulagement.

**- Isabella, vous allez bien ?** Lui demandai-je en serrant une nouvelle fois sa main.

Elle enleva sa main si rapidement, comme si mon contact l'avait brulée. Cerbère était bien de retour vu le regarde haineux qui m'était destiné.

**- Très bien.**

**- Vous voulez en parler ? **Lui demandai-je gentiment. _(N/F: EDWAAARD! Raaaaa)_

**- En faite hier soir, mon amant, un homme marié avait mis un porte jarretelles avec un ravissant bustier en agora, il m'a annoncée qu'il était homosexuel/obsédé sexuel/toxicomane/allergique à l'engagement et il m'a tabassée avec un godemiché (*), ça vous va Masen comme explication ? Maintenant lâchez-moi**. Me répondit-elle hargneusement._(N/Droski : PTDR ! Enorme ! Mais trop énorme xD)(N/Babache: *cherche le sens de cette phrase, mais ne trouve pas...* PTDR!) (N/Popo: Sacrée soirée !)  
_

**- Ok ! **Lui dis je en levant les mains en signe de paix. **Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris l'avion avec Mallory, le voyage aurait été plus plaisant**. Lui crachai-je au visage. Je ne pouvais plus rester sourd devant le ton cinglant qu'elle utilisait avec moi.

C'est sous un dernier regard noir venant l'un de l'autre, que le silence régna en maitre jusqu'à la fin du voyage. C'est toujours dans cette ambiance qu'on regagna l'hôtel.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, la pauvre hôtesse connut les foudres d'une Isabella remontée à bloc, déversant toute sa haine sur la pauvre jeune fille nommée « Sonia » d'après son badge._ (N/droski : Sonia comme ma Sonia ? *-*)(N/A: ouééé comme MA SONIAAAAA * cheer* ) (N/Popo: MA SONIA! *Happy*)  
_

**- Dites moi, c'est pas bien compliqué de nous donner deux clés, vous êtes vraiment une incapable.**

**- Désolée Madame, je n'arrive pas à trouver vos réservations. **Dit elle d'une petite voix_. (N/Babache: Oh! sacre bleu! Mauvaise réponse!)_

**- C'est mademoiselle.** l'apostropha de nouveau Isabella.** Réservations pour deux, Nom : Swan. Vous voyez, pas** **compliqué**. Lui dit elle, comme si elle parlait à une demeurée.

**- Excusez-moi, pour ce désagrément, voici votre clé pour la chambre 408.** Répondit l'hôtesse, essayant de rester professionnelle. La jeune femme était au bord des larmes._ (N/Droski : Pas commode la Bella…*sifflote*)_

**- Enfin...c'est pas trop tôt !** S'exaspéra Isabella. Sans un seul regard pour l'hôtesse et moi, elle prit le chemin vers les ascenseurs.

Soupirant de soulagement, je fis un sourire contrit à Sonia.

**- Monsieur Masen ?** Demanda t elle. **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, je suis vraiment confuse. **Continua t elle en rougissant.

**- Ce n'est pas grave je vous assure, j'ai l'habitude de Mademoiselle Swan**. Répondis je en insistant bien sur le "Mademoiselle". J'entendis un petit rire, souriant car sa gêne était passée.** Puis-je avoir ma clé ? Six heures d'avion, six heures à supporter ma patronne, j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer pour pouvoir l'affronter demain**. Lui dis je en lui souriant.

**- Oh vraiment désolée, Monsieur Masen.** Me répondit-elle, rougissant de nouveau en me donnant la clé et mon numéro de chambre.

**- Appelez-moi Edward, merci.**

**- Bonne nuit, passez un agréable séjour parmi nous et... euh... surtout bonne chance.** Me dit elle souriante.

**- Merci, j'espère qu'il sera agréable. **Lui répondis-je en prenant la direction des ascenseurs.

Je revis l'emploi du temps de demain, vérifiant que rien ne manquait, quand je crus entendre un coup à la porte. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, fixant la porte. De nouveaux coups furent portés.

Tout en soupirant, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, j'avais simplement envie d'aller me coucher, ce n'était pas possible que ce soit le service de chambre. Il n'y avait qu'Isabella pour frapper à une heure pareille. Je n'avais pas envie de la voir, pour ma survie mentale, j'avais besoin d'être loin d'elle.

Une nouvelle série de coup fut donnée, soupirant de nouveau je me dirigeai vers la porte, plus vite j'en aurais fini avec elle, plus vite je pourrais aller me coucher. Ce qui m'étonna le plus en ouvrant la porte, ce ne fut pas Isabella mais plutôt son visage. Pour la première fois depuis que je travaillais pour elle, j'avais l'impression de revoir l'apparition de mon ange. Je n'arrivais pas à aligner un mot, j'étais subjugué par son regard. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, puis la refermai, aucun mot n'arrivait à franchir mes lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange, peu commune. Elle me regardait, sans rien dire, aucune expression ne se reflétait sur son visage. On dirait qu'elle attendait quelque chose de moi. Un signe?

**- Isabella ? **L'interpellai-je.

Elle me regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, j'étais de nouveau prisonnier de son regard indéchiffrable. Mon coeur commençait à battre la mesure.

**- Isabella ?** L'appelai-je de nouveau. Je la vis fixer mes lèvres quelques secondes, reportant ensuite son regard sur mon visage. **Vous désirez...**

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, d'abord hésitantes puis bougeant avec plus d'empressement. Ne répondant pas au début, je la sentis encore plus pressante. Étais-je prêt à passer le cap avec elle ? Quelles seront les conséquences ? Étais-je vraiment prêt à tout pour elle ? Il y a encore quelques heures je pensais encore à démissionner et là, elle était là sur le bas de ma porte, m'embrassant. J'arrivais bien à supporter son humeur et ses humiliations. Je connaissais déjà l'enfer à ses côtés. Puisque je suis voué aux enfers, autant me damner avec application, comme disait ma grand mère Elisabeth Carpe Diem. _(N/Droski : C'est chaud mon coco *-*) (N/Popo: Je croyais que c'était Stephenie Meyer qui avait inventé cette phrase ? xD)  
_

Désireux de la toucher plus, je répondis avec plus de passion à son baiser, posant mes mains sur ses joues. Voulant approfondir plus, je léchai sa lèvre inférieure. J'émis un grognement quand elle se recula légèrement de moi, me laissant caresser ses joues avec mes pouces.

**- Mallory hein ? **Me dit-elle en me foudroyant du regard. Voulait-elle vraiment me parler d'elle à un moment pareil ? _(N/Droski : Elle est jalouse, comme c'est mignon tout plein *-*) _Si elle voulait jouer alors nous jouerons. Je ne pouvais vraiment plus rester de marbre face à elle. Je souris taquin devant son regard froid.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.** Lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire en coin. Je ne me lassais pas de voir cette pointe de colère dans ses yeux. Quel masochiste je suis.

**- Préfère tu Mallory ?** Me demanda-t-elle, rapprochant son visage du mien. Son souffle balayait le mien, je sentis une faible odeur d'alcool. Fronçant les sourcils, je me demandais pourquoi avait elle bu.

**- La ferme Swan**. Lui dis-je en reprenant ses lèvres, léchant sa lèvre inférieure et gémissant de plaisir quand nos langues rentrèrent en contact._  
_

Nos langues se livraient une bataille tantôt acharnée, tantôt sensuelle, chacun voulant gagner.

Ne gagnant pas la bataille cette fois, elle attrapa ma cravate que j'avais légèrement dénouée, et me tira vers elle. Mon corps rencontra enfin le sien, je pouvais sentir chaque centimètre, délaissant d'une main son visage, j'agrippai sa hanche, la ramenant vers moi, elle pouvait sentir à quel point je la désirais. Elle gémit de plaisir avant de me pousser sauvagement contre le mur. Je grognai de douleur, ou de plaisir, je ne savais pas vraiment. A bout de souffle je lâchai ses lèvres.

**- Je veux une réponse Masen**. Me dit-elle en me toisant de son regard de braise. Elle commençait à enlever ma cravate. **Tu sais que tu vas me répondre. **Continua-t-elle en jouant avec le col de ma chemise, l'empoigna pour me ramener vers elle, ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes. De sa main gauche, elle faisait des arabesques sur mes pectoraux. Frôlant de nouveaux mes lèvres sans jamais les approcher. **Pour une fois Edward, sois plus intelligent.** Me dit elle sournoisement tout en commençant à déboutonner ma chemise. _(N/Droski : Oh ouiiiii, sa chemise…. *-*)_

Entendre mon prénom de sa bouche, me rendit encore plus dur, j n'en pouvais deja plus, j'étais vraiment serré dans mon pantalon. Je souris aussi sournoisement qu'elle. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait l'envie de jouer le même jeu qu'elle, je devais être le gars le plus stupide et masochiste mais quand elle me lançait ses regards en me toisant, la pièce se chargeait d'une tension impalpable mais bien présente, les battements de mon coeur s'accéléraient.

**- Alors Isabella, prouve-moi le contraire, prouve-moi que ta présence est mieux**. Lui dis je en la regardant intensément, tout en caressant doucement ses côtes, effleurant ses seins du bout des doigts.

A cette caresse elle gémit la tête en arrière, j'en profitai pour embrasser, lécher son cou, remontant tout en caressant avec mon nez jusqu'à son oreille, mordillant délicatement le lobe._ (N/F: Je sais on coupe pas un Lemon mais la je Bave) (N/Popo: *Bave avec toi*)  
_

**- Alors Isabella, j'attends**. Lui soufflai-je au creux de son oreille, tout en malaxant son sein gauche à travers le tissu de ses vêtements.

Pour toute réponse, elle émit un grognement, reprenant avec brutalité mes lèvres, passant ses jambes autour de ma taille, créant une fiction entre nos deux corps. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour laisser ma langue taquiner la sienne. La laissant reprendre son souffle, j'en profitai pour lui enlever son haut, me faisant ainsi voir sa poitrine. Enlevant aussi son soutien gorge, j'en profitai pour embrasser ses mamelons durcis. Isabella gémissait de plus en plus.

**- Masen, cesse de me taquiner, tu vas te bruler, prends-moi et vite.** Me dit-elle à bout de souffle, essayant d'enlever la boucle de ma ceinture.

**- Je ne te savais pas impatiente à ce point**. Lui dis-je, en inversant nos rôles. Elle contre le mur, moi lui relevant sa jupe, caressant distraitement ses cuisses.

Arrivant à bout de ma ceinture, elle entreprit de descendre mon pantalon et mon boxer. Passant sa main entre nous, elle entama des va-et-vient sur mon sexe.

**- Et encore tu n'as rien vu, tu ne me connais pas. **Me dit-elle me regardant à travers ses cils, tout en mordillant sa lèvre.

Mon Dieu, si je pensais avant que ma patronne était sexy au naturel, ce geste était tellement érotique venant d'elle, que je grognai de plaisir. Ce geste eut pour effet d'amoindrir définitivement mon contrôle, je me retenais de la prendre sauvagement contre le mur.

Ne me retenant plus, je lui arrachai son string, de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir franchissaient ses lèvres. Je commençai à lui caresser ses parois intimes. Plus mes doigts jouaient en elle, plus elle soupirait, gémissant mon prénom. J'avais envie de gouter le jus qui coulait sur mes doigts.

Je sentais son orgasme se construire sous les coup de mes doigts. Voir son visage au bord de la jouissance était magnifique, son regard noirci par le désir, ses joues rosies par le plaisir. Un spectacle vraiment subjuguant. Je voulais la voir jouir sous les coups de ma langue. J'arrêtais alors tout mouvement, récoltant un gémissement de frustration venant d'elle.

Passant sa main dans mon cou, elle avança mon visage vers le sien.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fou Masen ?** Gronda-t-elle frustrée, fermant de nouveau les yeux, me privant ainsi de son regard envoutant.

**- Regarde-moi Isabella.** Lui dis-je, léchant mes doigts quand son regard fut de nouveau sur moi. Je soupirai de bien être, quand de sa part sa respiration se fit plus saccadée.

**- Tu vas me tuer Masen, prends-moi**. Me dit-elle en prenant mon doigt dans sa bouche, le mordillant.

-** Avant de te prendre, tu vas me supplier, tu vas jouir sous ma langue ma belle.** Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire carnassier.

La décollant du mur près de l'entrée, je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir fermé la porte. Je la portai jusqu'au lit. Ses lèvres parcouraient le moindre centimètre de mon cou, ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, parfois venant caresser l'arrière de mon cou, me faisant soupirer de contentement.

**- Dépêche-toi Masen, je perds patience**. Me dit-elle en léchant mon cou.

La claquant contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre, je pris sauvagement ses lèvres, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle m'embrassait avec encore plus d'empressement, le baiser devenait de plus en plus bestial.

**- Je vais prendre tout mon temps.** Lui dis-je en la basculant sur le bord du lit.

Caressant ses cuisses, je descendis sa jupe. Ma main ainsi que ma langue remontait le long de ses jambes, plus je la taquinais plus elle tremblait et gémissait. Écartant ses jambes, j'embrassai l'intérieur de ses cuisses, je commençai à caresser son intimité, introduisant deux doigts en elle, je pouvais sentir son désir, son orgasme était proche. J'entrepris alors d'introduire ma langue en elle, lapant de plus en plus vite son jus. Caressant son clitoris, je sentis son orgasme venir, dans un dernier cri de jouissance, elle vint sur ma langue, offrant ainsi la plus belle des visions, elle, les joues rosies par le plaisir, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux mi-clos, reprenant son souffle.

Je sentis le moindre de ses muscles de son corps, la caressant sensuellement comme si elle s'abandonnait enfin dans mes bras. Remontant vers sa bouche, j'embrassais chaque partie de son corps que trouvaient mes lèvres, l'entendre gémir de nouveaux me rendait encore plus dur. Si je n'avais pas absolument envie d'être en elle, sentir ses parois se serrer contre mon membre, j'aurais pu jouir, là maintenant. Elle avait toujours les yeux clos quand j'arrivai au niveau de son visage. Je vénérai ce dernier, la couvrant de baisers. Son nez frôla le lobe de mon oreille, sa tête se posa dans mon cou. Sentant mon odeur, elle poussa un profond soupir._ (N/Droski : c'est moi ou il fait chaud par ici ?)_

Pensant qu'elle avait enfin repris son souffle, je recommençai mes caresses, de petits gémissements venant d'elle me menaient toujours au bord du gouffre. J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes, je l'embrassai à la commissure des lèvres, sentant sa respiration calme. L'odeur de la vodka me frappa de nouveaux le visage, venant avec un léger ronflement.

**- Putain... j'arrive pas à le croire, elle s'est endormie... **Chuchotai-je, ahuri devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi.

Colère et frustration faisaient accélérer les battements de mon coeur. Cerbère avait de nouveau frappé et là ça faisait mal. _(N/Popo: Par ici la douche froide !^^)_

_(N/Droski : Pauvre Eddy…Je suis la moi *-* Je peux te consoler si tu veux….Qu'on a toi bébilité, VA ECRIRE LA SUITE ! )__ (N/F: Rigole devant la fin, et trouve sa maitresse encore plus parfaite MAITREEEEEEEEESSE VIEEENS LA, RAAAAAMEEENE TON CUUL DE SADIIIIQUE ICI! Lancement du commendo Lemonesque Fais biper tout les bipers, sors toutes les armes MAITRESSSE JARRRRRRRRIIIIIVE ) (N/Babache: Ben dis donc, tu nous tues là, babache o_O. Une suite! une suite! une suiiiiiiite! ^_^)  
_

_

* * *

_**Dazzling**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Votre avis fait toujours plaisir, alors laissez une trace de votre passage ^^  
**


	10. Annonce

Coucou tous le monde

Je suis désolé de vous faire une fausse joie

Je sais que vous attendez avec impatience la suite des chapitres

Malheureusement il y a un mais...

J'ai décidé de tout mettre en pause...

C'est pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête

J'ai réfléchis de long...en large...cherchant une solution à mon problème

Je manque cruellement de temps

de motivation surement...

mais en aucun cas d'inspiration...

Allez comprendre ^^

Je sais pas quand je reprendrais

Merci pour votre compréhension

Dazzling.


	11. Annonce II

Coucou ^^

Je sais vous devez vous demander qui je suis? Et pourquoi vous recevez cette alerte!

J'ai disparu plus longtemps que prévu... Je voulais revenir en forme début mars... et non me revoila mi-aout!

J'avais décidé de revenir en Septembre mais pourquoi faire attendre xD

Alors voilà je préviens que je reviens! MOUAHAHA xD

J'ai commencé quelques nouvelles histoires pendant cette pause, si vous êtes interessées, vous me trouverez sur le compte **Queeny Daria Strange.** ( lien sur mon profil )

net/u/2641053/Queeny_Daria_Strange

Je sais pas si vous le savez ( ou si vous vous en foutez ^^), je tiens un répertoire avec quelques amies nommé, Le **Starbucks Twilight** et nous allons lancer prochainement un concours. Je vous laisse l'adresse ^^

starbucks-twilight(.)skyrock(.)com/

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, pendant cette longue pause j'ai écrit de nouvelles histoires, je viens d'en publier une, elle est classée fantastique, elle parle de vampire, d'ange et archanges. Le prologue est en ligne et le premier chapitre ne devrait pas tardé, faut que j'arrête de glander devant les sims pour le taper ^^

**Voici le résumé : Autour de Bella Swan, vampires, anges et archanges gravitent. Travaillant pour l'un d'entre eux, l'un des plus terrifiants, elle se doit d'en chasser un autre. Une nouvelle mission qui peut se révéler plus dangereuse qu'un pacte avec le diable...**

net/s/7286926/1/Just_a_touch_of_Angel_dust

Une autre ne devrait pas tardé a être publier, j'aimerais encore m'avancer un peu dessus, le titre sera Contrat à ma décharge. ( Enfin si je ne change pas d'ici là ^^)

En ce qui concerne les deux fictions en pause sur ce compte, j'ai commencé à les retravailler, notamment le premier chapitre de Bella Swan Patronne Tyrannique, vous savez c'est cette patronne qui envoie chercher une boite de tampon à 3h du mat ^^.Je vais spoiler un peu...l'histoire a un peu changé, au lieu qu'Edward mette trois chapitres à travailler pour Bella, on sera plongez "au coeur de l'action". Si vous avez aimé il faudra mettre en alerte le nouveau compte, je la publierai courant Septembre.

Pour Prête moi ta main, même topo que celui de BSPT, petit changement dans l'histoire ^^.

Voili voilou je pense avoir tout dit ^^. _(N/F: T'as oublié de dire que c'était des petits chef d'oeuvre.)(N/A: Ça aurait fait trop prétentieuse! Mais je sais que je peut compté sur toi vu que tu a déjà tout lu )_

Ah non! J'allais oublié! Je remercie ceux qui ont découvert ma fiction pendant cette pause et qui m'ont laissée des reviews! Je pense a Socinette ( tes reviews m'ont fait beaucoup rire et m'ont remotivée quand il le fallait ^^) et aussi a FabulaFabulae, une auteure qui a du talent! Je vous conseille sa fiction Les fantômes du passé. L'histoire est vraiment originale.

Je vous laisse et je vous dis à bientôt.

Dazzling


End file.
